


I'm Pregnant.. and Kendall Schmidt's the Father?!

by spidermaninplaid



Series: Reality Check [1]
Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 35
Words: 40,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidermaninplaid/pseuds/spidermaninplaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sixteen year old Claire Bell has been a fanominal singer ever sense a young age. Anytime a song came on, she'd be singing along, even if she didn't know it! She's always dreamed of going to Los Angeles, and becoming a famous singer. Her once in a life time oppertunity came along when a famous music producer, Gustavo Rocque came to her town to hold auditions for a new project. Claire makes it through, and it shipped to LA, and is moved into the Palm Woods along with her best friend Selena. There, she runs into Big Time Rush's Kendall Schmidt, and instanting falls head over heels. Plot twist is, he does the same! Later, Claire and Kendall are dating. With Claire's abusive ex gone, a new and loving boyfriend, supporting best friends, and a career in singing, how could things get any better? Oh, that's right. Not all stories have a happy ending. The worst part of all, is... she's pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

~Claire’s POV~ Just so you all know, a girl telling her parents those two words, are the hardest thing she will do in her life. Those two little words will change your life, if they have too. It’s a lot more complicated than you think. Well, I’m guessing you wanna know who I am. I’m Claire Bell. My life isn’t that good. In fact, it sucks. My parents are divorced, I never get to see my dad. Most of the guys at my school are assholes, and the girls just think there better than everyone. I just wanna get away from this.

My dream as a little girl was to be a famous singer. I’m still trying to fulfill my dream, so I can leave everyone behind except for my parents, and my best friend. She helps me get through anything. Her name is Selena Bubba. She’s been my best friend ever since Kindergarten. She’s actually rich, its pretty amazing. That’s where I get most of my things such as clothes and food, because my lazy, child molesting step dad, won’t get a job and afford that stuff for my mother and I. He makes me sick. Anyway, back to Selena. Her family owns six cars ; three are Camaro’s, and the other three are Challenger’s. Ten pure breed horse’s just for her, and what seems like million’s of flat screen TVs . Well, I’m going back to my reality. I was sitting with Selena, watching American Idol, when a commercial comes on. “Do you want to be a singer?” It said, and I shot up from the couch.

“Yes!" I said, excitedly.

“Then come on over to the local radio station, where Gustavo Rocque, is needing a new hit singer! You will get to work with his current group ; Big Time Rush. Audition’s end in 30 minutes, so get over here fast!!” He announcer said, and it went back to American Idol. My head whipped in the direction to where my best friend was now standing, with her car keys in hand.

“I know, I know, we're leaving.”

 

+At the radio station+

“Number 485" I heard a woman call for my number. I was such a nervous wreck; this was something I wanted to do, and I was confident, so what was getting my nerves in a jumble? I walked onto the stage, knees shaking even more when I glanced at the man and the woman sitting at a desk in front of center stage. The man looked mean and cruel, like he wanted to rip my head off and feed it to his pack of dogs. The woman looked sweet and kind, but on the inside she was stressed and tired. She smiled brightly at me. "What song would you be singing for us, sweetie?"

"Jar of Hearts, by Christina Perri," I said, my voice shaking a bit. I mentally cursed at myself for the stutter.

“Alright, the track will start in a moment," She replied cheerfully, and looked through her computer for the track.

“Okay, thanks.” I said, as I heard the piano starting to play from the beginning of the song.

 

_"And no, I can't take one more step.. towards you. 'Cause, all that's waiting is regret._

_And don't you know I'm not your... ghost.. anymore. You lost the love I loved the most._

_I learned to live... half a life. But, now you want me one more time._

 

_And, who do you think you are? Runnin' around leaving scars, collecting your jar of hearts._

_And tearing love apart. You're gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul._

_So, don't come back for me; Who do you think you are?_

 

_I hear you're asking all around. As if I am anywhere to be found._

_But, I have grown to strong... to ever fall back in your arms._

_I've learned to live... half a life. But, now you want me one more timee~_

 

_And, who do you think you are? Runnin' around leaving scars, collecting your jar of hearts._

_And, tearing love apart. You're gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul._

_So, don't come back for me; Who do you think you are?_

 

_And, it took so long... just to feel alright~_

_Remember, how to put.. back the light.. in my eyes?_

_I wish I had missed... the first time.. that we kissed._

_'Cause, you broke all... your promises._

_And, now you're back. You don't get to get me baaaack~--"_

 

I stopped suddenly, when the mans hand went up, and the track stopped, as if he was telling _me_ to stop, and it happened to work. “Thanks, we don’t need to hear anymore.”

“Oh.” I said, hanging my head. I didn't get to finish the song, I guess my voice was that terrible, that he couldn't stand it-

“Because you got the job!” He said loudly, knocking me out of my thoughts.

My head snapped up, and my body tingled with excitement. “Are you serious?” I asked, my voice rising with more confidence then earlier. 

“Have you’re things packed and ready for tomorrow. We're leaving for LA then,” The woman informed me, and I literally almost jumped for joy off the stage and ran down to hug them both. In reality, all I did was hop down, and went to scratch my address and phone number on a sheet of paper for them. 

“Thanks so much. I’ll be ready,"

“Thanks be ready at 11 A.M,”

“I will.” I told them nodding my head.

I ran out the door, to find Selena sitting down flipping through some kind of fashion magazine.

“Sooo," She pressed. “How’d it go?”

“Great.” I replied, a small smile on my face. It was really hard to hold back all the screaming.. and the even bigger smile that wanted to take me over. 

“Sweet, when do you know if you get the part or not?”

“Oh, they tell you when your done auditioning.”

“Oh, you didn’t get it did you.”

“No,” I muttered, trying to sound sad. She frowned, and looked up at me with a sad expression. 

"It's gonna be alright, we'll try again some other time-"

I stopped her. "I totally got the part,"

“Oh my God!” She screamed, jumping to hear feet, letting the magazine fly. Her arms wrapped around me tight, and mine did the same. “I’m so happy for you,”

“Thanks!” I said, excitedly. "I want you to go with me, I need my best friend there,"

“Really?” She asked, surprised. "Why?"

"'Cause why not?" I shot back, grinning. “Just have your things 'round tomorrow before eleven. That's when they'll pick me up,”

“Sounds good.” And after that, she dropped me off at home, and I immediately began to shove my things into a suit case.


	2. Chapter 2

// Next Day// 

 

I sat on the porch waiting anxiously with Selena. Gustavo and Kelly were 30 minutes over the time they said they would come. What if they found another person who was better than me? And just desided to leave me behind? I started tearing yup at the thought.

“Girl… you’re crying? What’s wrong hun?” Selena asked.

“What if they found someone better? At the last second, like after we left?”

“I’m sure they didn’t accept anyone else, because it was over audition time. I don’t get why your worrying so much. There coming.” She finished, and we saw a big white limo pull up.

“Ready to go to LA, and be molded into a big ol’ star?” Gustavo questioned.

“Yep. Just one little question.. Can my friend come along too? She usually follows me everywhere, so I think she’ll die without me.”

“Whatever, just lets go. Were running late as it is.” He told us.

The whole car ride everyone was silent, and it was pretty awkward. It was kinda unreal. I never knew Selena could be silent. I could live like this for awhile. 

 

// On the plane.// 

 

"Were going to LA!! Were really going! Think of all the shops we could go too! AHHHH!!! And the stars?!?! Were gonna meet a lot of stars!! WERE MEETING BIG TIME RUSH!!!" Selena kept blabbering on like the bastard she is when she gets talking.

I've never even heard of Big Time Rush, so I'm wondering why she's so giddy about them. That makes me think that there great. If my best friend likes it, then you know its amazing. 

"Tell me all about Big Time Rush. Everything." I told her, and her eye's lite up. Ohhh no..

"Well, They became famous just like we did, Gustavo had audition's going, and they auditioned. Well, James did, and Gustavo didn't like him, and then Kendall got made, jumped on the table and sang the Giant Turd song.." 

It was about two hours before she finished telling me about how they became famous, all their episodes, every concert she went too, and she even taught me all the words to every single song they have. There pretty amazing! Plus, I think Kendall is a really cute name for a guy. 

She handed me an ear bud, as she babbled on some more. She was gonna make me listen to them. Yay! 

"Sing with me, when it starts playing." She told me, and I looked at her funny. 

I couldn't be embarrassed, because we had a private plane. Two actually. One for Kelly and Gustavo,and one for Selena and I. The music on her iPod started playing, and I recognized the song. It was the song Famous, by Big Time Rush. Well, I guess I could sing, nobody to be embarrassed around. 

 

"Do you want too.. ride in a big limousine?   
Tell me do you want to.. take a little bite of the fame machine?  
If you wanna be discovered, end up on the cover of every star studded super market magazine..   
You can do it stick right to it, it could happen tonight..

You wanna be famous?  
You wanna be the one whose livin' the life..  
You wanna be famous?  
You wanna be the one whose taking the free ride..

Do you want too.. cut to the front of the line?  
And baby do you need too.. see your name it lights, just like the hollywood sign..  
Come one we gotta work harder, fight the fight together..  
Take it to the top, we've got the winnin' team.

Its your moment, you can own it..  
Its the american dream..

You wanna be famous?   
You wanna be the one whose livin' the life..  
You wanna be famous?  
You wanna be the one whose takin' the free ride..

All day, all night..  
The camera's on, and it never lies..  
You're under, the spotlight..  
24/7 til the end of time!!

Woahhhhhh!! You wanna be famous!! [x3]

You wanna be famous?  
You wanna be the one whose livin' the life..  
You wanna be famous?  
You wanna be the whose takin' the free ride..   
You wanna be famous? 

You're song is on the radio,   
Hot rotation video,   
Bright lights, fan mail..  
Paparazzi on your tail..  
Tour bus, private jet..  
Thinking big ain't felt you yet..  
Just one thing you can' forget,   
It takes more than just wanting it.  
Aim higher, never rest..   
Put your passion to the test..   
Give your all, never less..  
Famous mean's that your the best!!" 

 

//In LA, getting dropped of at the Palm Woods.//

 

"You each will be givin a room when you get inside." Gustavo was still explaining all the rules, and what will happen. "And watch out for my dogs." 

"What dogs?" I said hesitantly. 

"Big Time Rush." 

"Oh, okay." 

"Well, have fun. Be at the studio, at 8am, to start your first track" 

"I'll be there." 

"We'll be there, you mean." Selena inturrupted. Gustavo nodded, and got back in the limo, and drove away. 

What a jerk. He left us here with all our bags, with no help to carry them off. Oh well. 

I grabbed my bags, and started heading in the door, bumping into almost everyone on the way.

"Excuse me.." I repeated over and over, still bumping into everyone. "Sorry.." 

I finally got to the door, and opened it, and then having someone smack right into me, sending my stuff flying everywhere, and making me fall flat on my ass. 

"Oh, I'm soo sorry!!" He pleded and held his hand out. Was he runnng from something? 

I grabbed his and he helped me stand back up. I looked as his face for the first time, and .. I was like.. OMG. He's beautiful. 

"Are you okay?" He asked me with concern. 

"I'm.. wha?"

"Okay?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine.. Were you running from something or someone?" 

"No, we were just having a race." 

"Oh." I said quietly.

"Are you moving in?"

"Yep."

"Do you need any help?" 

"Yeah, that'd be great!" 

"By the way, I'm Kendall." He told me, and I think I felt my heart skip a beat. 

Like I've said, Kendall is a very cute name for a guy, I thought because lots of guys don't have that name, and plus, he looked mega cute. No, sexy. Sex GOD. 

"I'm Claire. And that's my friend Selena."

"Nice to meet you both." He told us, as he grabbed some of my bags, and lead me to the counter, were this fat guy gave us both a discusted look. Fag.

"May I help you?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm Claire Bell, and this is Selena Bubba. Were here for two room keys?"

"Oh, Miss. Bell and Miss. Bubba! Of course. I will get those key's right away for you. By the way, I am Mr. Bitters If you need anything else." 

"So you're the Kendall that's in BTR right?"

"Yep that's me." 

"I've heard so many great things about the guys and especially you."

"Really..." He said cocking up an eyebrow. 

"Totally. Oh, is James around anywhere?"

"He's still racing with Carlos and Logan."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"Selena really likes James, says he's her favorite."

"Most people like him.. or Logan."

"I don't like him or Logan."

"Who do you like then?" 

"You." I told him, poking him in the chest.

I saw him blush on the spot, and then shifted uncomfortably. Oh that's wonderful. I just met him and now I creeped him out. That's just fucking fantastic.


	3. Chapter 3

Mr. Bitter's came running back with our two room key's. 

"This one is for you. And this one is for Miss. Bubba." He said handing them to me specifically. 

"Thanks."

"Do you need any help bringing stuff up to the 2nd floor?"

"Actually I think Selena needs some help. Kendall already is helping me." 

"I will get right on it." He told me, and headed over to Selena, picking her bags up and leading her off with him.

"I'm shocked." Kendall told me, his mouth hanging open.

"Why?"

"Mr. Bitters isn't that nice to just anyone."

"Wow. I feel special."

"Because you are." he said, poking me in the tummy. I blushed. "Where is your room at?"

"Uhh.." I looked down at the key card. "Room 2K." His eyes widened.

"Mines 2J. Were neighbor's." He said with a big grin on his face. Gosh, he was too cute. 

"That's.. amazing." I told him, looking down. "You're amazing." I whispered.

We started walking over to the elevator, when 3 people tackled Kendall. 

"Ohmygosh! Get off of him!" I screamed.

"Carlos won the race." Two of the boy's said standing there. I wonder if that was the rest of the band?

"GAH!" Kendall screamed. "He always seems to win.. now I gotta.. move on." 

Move on? 

"Kendall, it's time to forget about Jo. She's not coming back from New Zeland. Trust me." The boy on top of Kendall said. 

Kendall happen to glance my way, and quickly pushed the boy off of him, and wrapped his arm around me.

"Guys, this is Claire." Kendall introduced. "Claire, this is Carlos, James and Logan." 

"Nice to meet Big Time Rush." I said with a wink.

"That fast huh?" Carlos asked.

"Shut up. I just met her." Kendall retorted.

"I'm just moving in and Kendall was helping me with my bags up to my room."

"Well, lemme help you there too." James said, grabbing my bags from me. "What room will I be taking these and this beautiful girl too." 

"Uhh, Kendall's still helping right?" I asked nervously. I didn't want to hurt James's feelings.

"Of course." Kendall said, gritting his teeth. He grabbed the bags he had earlier and marched up the stairs. Wonder why he's taking the stairs..? There's an elevator.

"What room was it?" James asked.

"Room 2K." 

"Hey, that's across the hall from us."

"So I've heard." 

"Oh, Kendall. Right."

"Does he get jealous alot?"

"Yes." All three of the boy's answered. 

I walked over to the elevator with James, still chit chating away. It fianlly stopped in the lobby, and we got in, the only one's in there. I felt my heart beat pick up. James was extremely cute too! Gah.. Stupid teenage hormones.. 

"So, where are you from?" He quickly asked.

"North Carolina. And yourself?"

"The three other guys and I are from Minnesota."

"I love going to Minnesota. It's so cold there. I'd rather it be cold a lot, then hot and humid all the time. 

"If you love going to Minnesota, then how come I haven't see you're pretty face around there?" He questioned, tilting my chin up with his hand. 

"Maybe I didn't go to you town." 

"You must of."

"Nope."

"Its like, the smallest friggin' town there!" He stated, making me giggle. 

The elevator stopped on floor 2, walking out and turning the corner we saw Kendall waiting. I walked in front of him, and slid the key card in the slot then back out, making the light go green. I opened the door, and looked around. This is a nice cozy appartment. I loved it. 

"Where do you want these bags, Claire?" Kendall questioned, giving me a tired, exausted look.

"Just set them in the bed room. You too James." I told them and they walked in, then I heard arguing. I didn't want to inturrupt, so I held my ear up to the closed door. 

"James, lay off. You guy's have been wanting me to get over Jo, ever since she moved, and now you want to take the one girl I finally like?!" I heard Kendall scream. He liked me... <3

"I've haven't had a girlfriend since we moved! I need one Kendall, you've had your chance, she's so into me. She talked with me in the elevator, and she blushed when I tilted her head up with my hand.." James continued.

"God.. I swear if you kissed her.."

"I've only known her for a few minutes. Why would I kiss her?"

"Because that's who you are James. That's who you fucking are." Kendall shouted, and I heard him coming back to the door, so I ran to the bathroom.

I heard a slam on the main door. I'm guessing Kendall left.

"Claire?" Nope it was James who left. Kendall was the one calling me. I poked my head out of the bathroom.

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you?" 

"Sure." I told him, and he walked over to me, and grabbed my hand. He guided me to the couch, and we both sat down. "Is something wrong K-bear?" 

STUPID! I called him a goofy loveyy dovey nickname. I heard him chuckle. Really? He liked it?

"No nothing's wrong. I just have something to ask you." 

"What is it?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Kendall asked me in the most pleading voice I ever heard. 

I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't. I just met him. And even though, that half hour I've known him, I formed a crush on him. 

"Kendall.." 

"Yes?" 

"I just met you.."

"Oh.. right." He said, getting up, and started walking towards the door.

"But.. I formed a love for you in that 30 minutes of knowing you." I told him,and he stopped walking, and turned around to face me. "I love you. I don't know why these feelings came so fast.. I just do-" I was cut off by a pair of lips crushing into mine.

I kept my eye's open. It was Kendall... I kissed back fiercely as he started pushing me back on the couch. Soon he was lying on top of me. I my mind was clogged with Kendall, his looks, his voice, his kisses... 

Then, I we both jumped, as there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, Claire? Are you settled in? I thought we could go get dinner?" Selena shouted through the door.

"Uh..." I said, quietly, as Kendall still was on top of me looking at me with those emerald green eyes.. There so beautiful. "I sh-suu-should get theee-that." I manged to spit out.

"Why? She's just ruining it." 

"Please..." I asked him, giving him my puppy dog eyes. 

He sighed and let me get up. He quickly gave me a peck on the lips, and I ran to the door. I opened it, and Selena was dressed in a skin tight dress, that was hot pink. 

"Hubba Bubba.. You've out done yourself. Who you trying to impress?" I questioned. 

"Jamesy." She said with a giggle.

"Well, why don't we double date?"

"Wahhh?" Kendall and Selena both said.

"Kendall and me, you and James." I explained.

"Woah. So you. are. dating. The KENDALL FUCKING SCHMIDT?!?!?!" 

"As of a few seconds ago.. until you interrupted." I said rolling my eyes.

"I'm sooorrrryyyyyy!!" She screamed, and pulled me into a hug. 

I pointed my finger at Kendall, telling him to come close.

"Go get James.." I whispered quietly. He nodded and walked across the hall to his apartment.

"What's this I hear about a hot girl, in a pink dress?!?!" I heard James shout and bolt out the door. 

"Well, hello." He said to Selena. She gasped when she saw who it was.

"Ohhmaahhhhgossshhhh!!!!!! Your JAMES FREAKING MASLOW!!!" She shrieked, jumping in his arms.

"Woahh there cowgirl!" I said, pulling her off of James.

"My name's Selena"

"Its nice to meet you." James said, pulling her into a hug.

"How about we don't do a double date?" James asked, still hugging Selena tightly. 

Kendall and I tilted our heads to the side, in confusion. Wahhh?

"What are you talking about?" Kendall asked.

"Why don't we just go to a different apartments, and watch a movie or something?" James explained. 

I glanced up at Kendall, and he shrugged his shoulders. I guess that leaves me to make up the decision. 

"What do you think Sel-?" I couldn't finish my sentence, because Selena and James took off. Ohhh. wow. Ditch me. Fine. 

I grabbed Kendall's arm and dragged him in the apartment. He stumbled backwards a little, but caught his balance. I shut the door, and locked all of the dead bolts. I turned to face Kendall. He was all confused and such. 

I walked over to him, and hugged him tight. I love him so much. His charm works so fast on people. I snuggled my head deeper in his chest. I could stay like this forever. 

"How about that movie?" He questioned.

"Sure. What movie do you wanna watch?" 

"I'm not sure. Let's find something on Netflix." He told me, as we both plopped down on the couch. I took the TV remote, and started scrolling through the new relasese, and saw a movie cover, and title that caught my eye.

"Wanna watch this?" 

"The Roomate?" 

"Yeah, it's a horror flick." I said winking at him. 

"Alright. If you get to scared, don't worry. I'm right here." He said winking back.

I clicked on the movie, and it started playing. Well, the movie didn't those shity commercial's for new movies came on for what seemed like an hour, but was probably on for about.. 5 minutes. Kendall paused the movie and got up really quick, and started walking for the door.

"Where are you going?" 

"I'll be right back I promise." 

"Okay?" I said, faintly. 

Where the hell was he going? I sat there for about 6 minutes before he came back in PJ's, two monster energy drinks, and a giant bowl of popcorn. 

"Damn.." I said not realizing it.

"Go get your PJ's on. It will be like a sleepover." He told me, as I got up to go change. Sleepover pshhhh.. Lmfao. ;D

I came back in a flash, and he gasped. What? Short shorts and a tank top for PJ's sexy er something? Wait. Yes they were. Ohhh freakin' well. 

Kendall, grabbed the remote and unpaused the moive, as I cracked open that monster, and chugged half down. That should keep me up for the movie. I set it down, and then brought the bowl of popcorn up to us, and started munchin'. 

// After Movie // 

I was clutching to Kendall's side, from some of the scary parts. I hope my finger nails didn't dig into his poor tummy. I would feel sooo bad. I felt him nugde me.

"Hey.. Claire.. you awake still?" 

"Yeah." 

"Well, I'm tired. Wanna go to bed?" 

"Sure." I told him, as we got up from the couch. I glanced at the coffee table. Geeshh. What a mess. 

I hugged Kendall one last time before heading off to my room, and he followed. 

"Why are you coming with me?" 

"Because were going to bed?" 

"Kendall.. I'm no-" He cut me off with his lips smacking to mine. 

I automatically threw my arms around his neck, and pulled him into it more. Oh god, how I loved him. But, I'm not doing what he's thinking tonight.

I pulled away from him, and he pulled me right back, but headbutted me by accident. 

"OWW!" I shrieked. 

"Shhh.." He said. "Ouch.." 

"Listen, I'm not ready to do that tonight Kendall. I don't wanna sound rude. I love you with all my heart, its just.. I'm too tired. Let's go to bed."

"Okay, I'll try some other day." He said, giving me a wink. "And I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"The headbutt.." 

"Oh... right.. It's okay. I'm fine." 

"Good." He muttered, as we crawled into my bed. 

I just stared at him, and he did the same back. 

"I love you." He told me. 

"I love you too." I told him, as I leaned in to kiss him. 

"Mmmmm... Delicious." He said, chuckling. 

"Oh, goodnight." I mumbled.

"Goodnight, sweetie." 

I thought Monster's were suppose to help you stay energized, but they made me tired.. gahh.. I quickly shut my eyes, and just like that.. I fell soundly asleep..


	5. Chapter 5

"Claire!! Please open the door, before Kendall's mom kills us all!!!" I heard Selena scream throught the door, as my eye's imeadiatly shot open.

I fumbled with the covers, and raced to the door, opening it, only to get shoved by James and Selena. James was only in his boxers, and Selena was wearing what I was, just not matching. She quickly locked all the dead bolts. 

"Will one of you please tell me.. WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!?!!?" I screamed. 

"Well, Mrs. Knight, followed us to Selena's apartment to know where she lived.." James started explaining. "And when I didn't come home last night.." He glanced in my room. "Just like Kendall, she came bursting throught the door, and scared us. She's thinking we did stuff, but we didn't. And I don't think you and Kendall did anything. Did you?"

"No we didn't. And I thought she would be more worried about her OWN son than her son's friend." I told him.

"She think's of Carlos, Logan and I as her son's also while were here in LA." 

"Ah."

"YOU BETTER OPEN THIS DOOR?!!!?!?" I heard a lady yell through. 

"Mom?" I heard Kendall say, as he walked up behind me. 

"Kendall?? YOUR IN THERE TOO?!" 

"Uhhhh.." 

"Don't ask.. She's mad because you and James didn't come home last night." I explained. 

"Ah. Yeah, she can be like that." Kendall told me, as I glanced at the clock.

OMG. It's 7:30am. I have to be to Rocque Records by 8am. 

"Kendall?"

"Yeah?"

"How long does it take to get to Rocque Records?"

"About.." He tilts is head up, thinking a bit. "10 minutes. Why?"

"Phew. I'm suppose to be there at 8." I told him, and saw his and James's eyes widen. 

"Uh oh. We are too." James said to us, as we all scrambled out different ways.

I ran in my room, and trashed it with clothes. It had to be the perfect outfit for my first recording. I found my long sleeve, maroon shirt, with 3 button's going down into the chest. Perfect! I'll wear that, and my blue and white waist skirt, and a pair of flip flops. 

I threw the shirt on, and pulled the skirt, half way up my tummy, and tucked the rest of the shirt, in the skirt. Then, I went in the bathroom, and brushed my hair. 

"You look beautiful." Kendall complimented, leaning against the bathroom doorway. 

"Thanks." I said, blushing. 

"Selena, and the guys are waiting for us down in the lobby."

"Oh, okay. I'm ready anyway's." I mumbled, as I walked out of the bathroom, passing him. 

We both walked out of the apartment together, and the went to the elevator. We were both alone in there, and I started getting nervous. Why am I? 

Kendall, took my hand in his, and the doors slid open, letting us out. 

 

// At Rocque Records // 

 

"Now, here's how it's gonna work. Dogs, You're not doing anything today." Gustavo explained.

"What?! Why?!" All four questioned.

"I want you too see a true master at work! Claire is a better singer than you all, so you're here to watch and observe."

"Alright.." They all mumbled.

"Claire, what are you singing today?"

"Ummmm.." I stood there thinking. "Because of you. By Kelly Clarkson." 

"Alright, I'll start the track." 

"Thanks." 

I went the recording studio box type thing, and put the headphones on, waiting for the song to start.

 

"Ooouuuu...   
I will not make.. the same mistakes that you did..  
where I let myself.. cause my heart so much misery..   
I will not break, the way you did, you fell so hard..  
I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far!"

 

"Because of you, I'll never stray to far from the sidewalk..  
Because of you, I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt..  
Because of you, I find it hard to trust.. not only me, but everyone around me..  
Because of you!!! I am afraid.."

 

I heard my voice crack, and then my eyes filled up with tears, and I collapsed to the ground on my knees crying. 

I felt a pair of arms come circling around me, and I leaned on his chest. That's the most comforting place on a man, that a girl will always go. 

"Claire.. What's wrong?" Kendall asked, stroking my hair gently. 

"That song.. It reminds me of my old boyfriend."

"What did he do to you?" He asked in a very protective voice.

"Kendall.. Don't make her.. " Selena said, sitting next to us.

"He.. Abused me.. " I told him, un-tucking my shirt. I pulled it up a little so he could see the bruises on my tummy. I felt him start shaking, and then the other guys ran over and gathered around me. Having Kendall shaking made me worry. 

"Are you alright?" I asked him. 

"No.." 

"Why?"

"Because you're not." 

"Right.." 

"Did he do anything else to you?" James asked.

"James! Don't make her say it.." Selena said, smacking the side of his head.

"He.. raped me."


	6. Chapter 6

The worst part about telling everyone that was, Kendall hugging me tighter. His grip never loosened. Then I felt the three other boys come in and hug me.

“It will be okay, Claire.” Logan said, trying to reassure me.

“Okay, since you guys are having a moment here, we can be done for today. Claire, the song I came up for you will be a hit, and you’ll be a star in to time. We have another session tomorrow, don’t be late.” Gustavo told us.

“Kendall..?” I said his name looking up. I saw him crying. Oh my god.

“Let’s go to the apartment.” Kendall told me.

We all stood up, except me. Kendall picked me up and carried me. I mean, my old boyfriend raped me when I was younger. I didn’t need special treatment... But something about being in Kendall’s arms, made me feel safe. I knew I could trust him. I couldn’t trust anyone else except him and Selena. And, well... maybe the other guys too.

 

 

// In Claire’s apartment. //

 

We had finally gotten to my apartment, after what seemed like hours, but was only ten minutes. Kendall opened the door, still carrying me. He didn’t bother to close the door, he just kept going. He opened my bedroom door too, and laid me down gently on the bed.

“I’ll be right back... I promise.” He told me, kissing my forehead.

I sat there in confusion. Why did I just tell Kendall my old boyfriend did all those things? I mean, he really did, its just... I feel horrible. Kendall was crying and shaking. He cared so much about me, even though he’s only known me for a day.

“Back.” He said, shutting the door, locking it.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“Making you cry, and shaky.”

“It’s not your fault. Don’t be sorry.”

“Well, I feel bad for it.” 

“Don’t be. I feel bad for you.”

“It’s alright, don’t.” I told him, as he laid on the bed too.

“I would never do anything like that to you.”

“Really?”

“I respect you.” 

“I…” I started to say, but I shouldn't. It was too early in our relationship to be saying that.

“You... what?”

“I’d rather not say.” 

“Say it.” He begged, but I still sat there in silence.

I felt him start kissing in the crook of my neck. Lips of an Angel. That’s all I have to say...

“Please...” He pulled back then went back to kissin’ my neck.

“I... love you.” I moaned, as he carefully, slid above me.

“See that wasn’t so hard was it?” He said, chuckling. I stared into his bright green eyes, and I thought I melted. I have a thing for green eyes. He must have noticed me staring, because he leaned down and kissed me. “I love you too.”

He pulled away, and got up from the bed.

“Where are you going?”

“To talk with my mom about staying here.”

“Oh.”

“Oh, well I should ask you if I can stay here in the first place.” He said, chuckling.

“Of course you can stay here, Kendall.” I told him with a smile. “Always.”

“Heh thanks. Now, I’ll be right back, I promise.

“Okay.” I told him. He blew me a kiss, and walked away.

Wow, three days ago, I had an abusive boyfriend that would kill me if I left him. Hehe. I’m not there for him to kill. Anyway, I didn’t even know who BTR was, and I wasn’t getting ready to be famous. I kept thinking how great my life could be now. I could really turn it around.

I jumped out of my thoughts, when I heard a knock on the door. Kendall locked himself out. Or, he’s trying to get from his mom, and locked himself out. Oh well.

I got up and went to the door to open it. I gasped at who it was, because it surely was not my K-bear.

“Miss me yet, Claire?” Nathan says, taking a step further into my apartment.

“Na-na-na-nathan?!? What the hell are you doing here?”

“Coming to get my princess and then taking us home.” He said, threateningly, as he grabbed my wrist.

I looked at him coldly, trying not to show how scared I was. “Let me go! I’m not going with you.”

“Don’t you use that tone with me!!” He screamed, as I felt a hand smack me across the face.

I dropped down to the floor, as he still had a tight grip on my wrist.

“Get the hell up!!” He screamed some more. “I’m talking to you. It’s not time for a nap.”

“Then if you want me to get up, and not get unconscious, then don’t smack the living shit outta me!!” I screamed back, standing back up.

I never talked back to Nathan like this, because that would mean more beatings.

“I told you… DON’T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!!” He yelled really loud. He punched me in the stomach, and then kicked me. I crumbled back to the floor, but felt him let go of my wrist. “If you ever, ever say something like that to me again… you’re as good as dead. GET IT.”

“Nathan?”

“What?”

“I have two words for you…” I told him, spitting blood outta my mouth.

“What.”

“Fuck. You.” I said, giving him the middle finger.

I saw his face turn red, and his fist clench up. Shit. I pushed him to hard. He jumped on the top of me. Oh, god. I know what he’s doing...

I started crying which didn’t help. He started punching me harder. Then, it turned into, grabbing my hair, and tugging it. And then it leads to him, pulling my shirt off. No. I don’t wanna do this again! I started to bawl louder, but he slapped one hand on my mouth, while the other trying to pull my skirt off. I heard him groan in defeat. He took the other hand off my mouth, and used both to pull my skirt off. Leaving me exposed in my bra and panties.

“God please help me!!” I screamed at the top of my lungs.

“Shut up!!”

 

// Kendall’s PoV //

 

“Mom, I have to talk with you.” I told her nervously.

“Go on.” She told me.

“Something came up with Claire, and I need to protect her.”

Her face turned worried, and sad. “What happened?”

“She was… abused by her old boyfriend, and … raped. By him also.”

“Oh my gosh... Kendall...”

I felt tears coming to my eyes. I couldn't tell anyone without felling that pain. The pain of knowing someone you love was hurt and you can’t do anything about it. “Yeah... She needs me to stay with her... since... I moved on. And I made her my girlfriend.”

“Kendall, I know what your question is, and yes. You may stay with her. And I think that’s wonderful that you moved on.”

“Thanks, Mom. Love you.” I told her, with my eyes lit up. Well, they probably were anyway.

“Aww. I love you too sweetie.” She said, pulling me into a hug.

“God please help me!!!!” I heard someone scream. What if it was Claire!?!

“Uh... Kendall?” James asked.

“Yeah?” I asked him suspiciously. He kept staring out the peep hole on the door.

“Who’s the dude, stripping your girlfriend?” My eyes went wide, as I rushed to the door.


	7. Chapter 7

// Claire’s PoV //

 

“God please help me!!” I screamed.

“Put up and shut up, Claire. Nobody will save you, just like last time.” He told me laughing evilly.

I wasn’t going to let him do this. I started furiously kicking at him.

“Bitch, stop!!” He cried. He picked me up, ignoring my kicks, and threw me against the wall. I moaned out in pain.

I saw him start walking back over to me. He kicked me in the jaw, and it made a ‘POP’ noise, and I screamed/cried out. I felt to my side, lying down. I closed my eyes, and started drifting away. No! Claire, stay awake. You don’t wanna die now!

I heard foot steps run, and then a ‘Thud’ noise. I opened my eyes quickly and saw Kendall on top of Nathan. Kendall threw punches furiously at him.

“Kendall...” I quietly said, smiling.

“Claire?” He said, looking my way. I saw tears come to his eyes. I would have done the same thing if I was him.

Nathan threw Kendall off of him and got on top of him. He started returning the present that Kendall gave him earlier, and I screamed.

“Kendall!!! No...” I yelled. “James! Carlos! Logan! Selena!!!! SOMEBODY!!”

I was too bent outta shape to go help him, but I have to make an effort. I attempted to stand up, and I was limping, but I was walking. I easily made my way over to them, and I threw myself at Nathan. He must have seen it coming, because I felt his fist collide with my tummy. I fell to the floor struggling to breathe.

“Claire...” Kendall kept saying as he’d take quick glances at me, between blows.

His nose and lip was pouring out blood. Please don’t make us die this way... I thought as I was still struggling for air. I saw Nathan; start tugging at Kendall’s belt instead of throwing punches. I also saw Kendall, his eyes were closed. God, please tell me he’s breathing. Wait, He’s tugging at his belt. Oh my gosh, he’s trying to rape Kendall!!! :O I finally suck it a mouth full of air, and tried to call someone.

“Someone!!” I screamed.

I saw the door to Kendall’s apartment fly open, and I saw James run out.

“Oh my god, Claire!” He yelled. He glanced over at Kendall. “Hey fag!! Stop raping my best friend!!”

Nathan glanced our way, and got off Kendall, and started heading for James.

“No!!” I said standing up, but falling back down. Damn.

“You’re dead!!” I heard Carlos yell. God thank you. You sent us help.

I saw Carlos jump on Nathan, and James did the same.

“Claire...” I heard a voice behind me say. I looked up. Phew, not another psycho. It was just Logan.

“Logan...” I said sorta smiling. I knelt to the ground and examined me.

“You don’t look so good.”

“Heh, you think?” I questioned. I started felling dizzy, and I saw stars.

“Claire! You can’t leave us now!” I heard Logan scream. My eye’s must have been either, rolled to the back of my head, or there just going cross eyed. Something like that.

“I see stars Logan... I don’t want to die.”

“You’re not.” He reassured me.

“And stay out!!!!” I heard Carlos and James scream, as they kicked Nathan off the balcony.

I heard them rush over to me.

“Claire, are you okay?” Carlos asked.

“What do you think…?” I said faintly.

I started to close my eyes.

“Claire, don’t leave me.” I heard someone else say. “Claire... I love you.”

It was Kendall. I smiled to myself. He was alive. To bad I might not be.

“We need to get her to a hospital. Call 911.” Logan told them.

That was the last thing I heard, before I passed out cold.


	8. Chapter 8

// At hospital //

 

I fluttered my eyes slowly open. Where was I?

I looked around the room, to find a tired looking Kendall, and James.

“Hey...” I quietly said. Both of there heads shot up.

“Claire!” They both yelled. Kendall came running to me. “How are you feeling sweetie?”

“Tired, and in pain. How are you? I mean, you took a pretty bad beating.”

“Eh, I’ve been better. But, I was more concerned with you.”

“What’s wrong with me?”

“They found a couple broken ribs. That’s it. And, they took some test on you from when he raped you, and you’re fine with that too.”

“Why did you have them take tests for that?”

“Because you’re suppose too. It’s to make sure you’re not seriously hurt... uh... down there.”

“Oh.” I said blushing. “When are we leaving?”

“Today, since you woke up.”

“Oh. How long have I been out?”

“Two days.”

“Dang!”

“Right?”

“Well, when are we leaving today?”

“When you’re ready.”

“Good, I wanna go home.”

“Okay, I’ll get a nurse in here to unhook you and give you you’re clothes. I grabbed some PJ pants and a tank top for you when we were getting ready to come here.”

“Okay. Thank you so much Kendall. I … love you.”

“I love you too Claire. So much.” He said, then kissed my forehead, and then walked out of the room.

“Glad you’re okay.” James said, walking over to the bed.

“I’m glad you and the other guys are okay too.”

“Eh, don’t worry about us. Were hockey players.”

“Really?”

“Yup.”

“I love hockey.”

“Kendall will love you even more then. He didn’t like that his ex didn’t like hockey.”

“His ex?”

“Yeah. Jo. She got this big role in a movie, and the shooting was in New Zeeland, and she had to move.”

“Wow, she chose the movie over Kendall?”

“No, she chose Kendall over the movie, but he told her that stuff comes once in a life time, and she went. And then he kept bummin’ around, and then we had the race to cheer him up, and he bumped into you.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah.” James responded, and just then, the nurse and Kendall walked in.

“Well, look whose up.” The nurse said, starting to unhook the clips, and pull out all the needles. “You’re free to go. I will check you out of the registry, saying you were released.”

“Thanks so much. “ I said leaning up. She smiled, and walked out of the room.

“Here’s you’re clothes.” Kendall said handing me a bag.

“Thanks.” I told him, and kissed him on the lips. He jumped back. “What’s wrong?”

“I split my lip open too when he was hitting me, so it kinda hurts.”

“Oh... I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, you didn’t know.” He told me kissing me on the cheek.

Now how on earth can he do that if his precious little lip hurts? He can kiss my cheek but he can’t kiss my lips? Whatever. I walked into the bathroom and begun to change.

I came out moments later, and Kendall approached me quickly.

“Uhhh...” He was a little close. But, he leaned down and kissed me. I pulled away, and he gave me a confused look. “You’re precious lip doesn’t hurt anymore?”

“Oh be quiet...” He told me as I chuckled. “You have a recording session. We should head over to Rocque Records.”

“Oh... Right.” I mumbled.

 

 

// At Rocque Records. //

 

“So if I said my heart was beating loud...  
If we could escape the crowd somehow...  
If I said I want you’re body now...  
Would you hold it against me?  
Cause you... feel... like... paradise...  
And I need a vacation tonight!!  
So If I said I want your body now...  
Would you hold it against me?”

 

“That sounded fantastic!!” Gustavo yelled.

“It was.” Kelly agreed.

“Dogs, Did you hear her singing?! That’s how you need to sing!” Gustavo still yelled.

“Alright.” The four guys replied.

“That’s a rap for today guys.” Kelly said, and I walked out of the recording booth...

“That sound fantastic, babe.” Kendall told me.

“Really?”

“Yeah!” the guys all said.

“Thanks.”

“You know what?” Kendall asked, pulling me into a hug.

“Whaha?” I mumbled into his shirt.

I’m guessing he understood, because he responded. “I’m gonna take you out to dinner. Our first official date.”

I poked my head out of his chest. “Really?”

“Yup. First I’m gonna take you home so you can get ready.”

“Wait were going tonight?!”

“Yep.”

“What time is it?”

“It’s only 3pm.”

“Oh.”

“Be ready at.. 5.”

“Alright. Now take me home so I can be ready by then.”

He laughed. “Of course, Hun.”


	9. Chapter 9

// Claire’s Apartment //

 

“I’ll see you in one hour.” Kendall told me, as we stopped at my door.

“Okay. See ya soon.”

“Don’t forget the goodbye kiss!!” James shouted, as he opened the door to their apartment. “That’s kinda Kendall’s thing, so you might wanna get used to it.”

“Thanks for the info James. I think Claire can figure that out with time.” Kendall retorted.

“Right.” James said, slamming the door shut.

“Thanks!” I shouted.

“You’re welcome!” I heard him yell through the door.

“He’s so funny.” I told Kendall.

“Yeah, well...” He said looking away.

I leaned up and kissed him softly. He surely responded. I felt that tingly sensation run through my body, as he licked my lip, asking for entrance. I gladly let him in and his tongue explored my mouth. He grabbed my waist and pulled me close against him.

I heard a door in the hall quietly open, but I guess it wasn’t quiet enough. Then some body whistled.

“Get some Kendall!” Carlos yelled. We both immediately pulled away from each other and blushed.

“Hah, Kendall. You seem to completely forget about … yeah.” Logan told Kendall

“Yeah.” Kendall said, glowing an amusing shade of red. He must have been very embarrassed.

I leaned up and kissed him one last time. “See you in an hour, Kendall.”

I closed my door, and then slammed my back against it, causing me to sink to the floor. I seriously needed to think things through. I knew what might happen later tonight. We’d have dinner and then go back to my place of his, and … I think you get what I mean. Typical first dates. No? Well you must be thinking about the rare go out for dinner, and then take you back home and then leave you to shriek along with your best friend about how the date went.

I’m not thinking like that. The way Kendall kissed me in the hall... It just had something else to it. Lust maybe? I wonder how old he is... He might need it. Bad. Every boy does at some point in his life.

I sighed as I stood up and glanced around the house. Yuck, blood was everywhere, from the fight two days ago. I picked up a washcloth and started scrubbing the place down. About 30 minutes later, the place was spotless. Phew. Bad news is, now I only have 30 minutes to get ready.

I raced into the bathroom and started the shower. I stripped off my clothes, and hopped in. The warm water beating against my skin felt amazing. I never realized it felt that good. 5 minutes went by and I was done. I purposely took that long, so I could pick out an outfit.

I got out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around me. I ran to my room, and begun searching my bag, for a nice dress, or something casual. Shit! I forgot to ask him what type of clothing to wear! I picked up my phone, and dialed Kendall’s number.

 

Rinngggggg... Briiiiinnnnggggg…

 

“Hello?”

“James? What are you doing picking up Kendall’s phone?”

“Nice to hear your voice too.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay. But he’s in the shower. What’s up?”

“I need to know what to wear for our date.”

“I didn’t know we were going on a date?!”

“No, mine and Kendall’s date.”

“Oh. Wears something casual. He’s not wearing anything fancy. Just his normal, plaid long sleeve and jeans. I’m sure you’d look beautiful in anything, so he wouldn’t care what you wore.”

“Awww... Thanks James! Well, I gotta go. I will see you in a couple minutes... I’m going to surprise Kendall by being over there, so don’t tell him.”

“Awesome, and okay. I won’t”

“Bye, James.”

“Bye, Claire.” I heard him say, and then I hung up the phone. 

I threw my phone on my bed, and begun fumbling with my clothes again. Hmmm. Maybe I should match Kendall... 

I grabbed my black skinny jeans, a cream colored tank top, and a blue, orange, light pink and green plaid long sleeve. 

I slipped on the tank top then I yanked on the skinny jeans, and they hugged my legs and butt perfectly. After, I pulled on the plaid long sleeve. 

Then, I quickly ran to the bathroom and brushed my hair. I needed to look nice, but not.. fancy nice. I examined myself, then raced to the door, and put on my neon orange converse. 

I opened the door and shut in behind me and locked it. I took on giant step, and I was in front of the guys apartment. I gently knocked. 

"Claire!" Carlos said, as he opened the door and pulled me into a hug. 

"Ouch." I groaned quietly, but hugged him back.

"Kendall is getting ready still. You can hang with us til he's done if you'd like." 

"That'd be great! I need to get to know you other guys better anyway's."

"Oh, hey girl!" Selena yelled. 

"What are you doing here?" I questioned. 

"Hangin' with James." 

"Ah." I quickly said, as I stood there uncomfortably. 

I heard a door open, then slam shut. Who, and where did that come from!? I heard the swirly slide move around, and out popped Kendall. He looked shocked when he saw me. 

"What are you doing here? I'm suppose to pick you up." He asked.

"I got done early, thanks to James. He helped me pick out something to wear. And I wanted to suprise you. So.. suprise!" 

"Well, you look beautiful." Kendall told me, and I blushed. 

"Are you ready yet?" I questioned. 

"Yep. Ready?" 

"Of course, babe."


	10. Chapter 10

// In the limo //

 

"I still can't believe you got us a limo." I kept saying over and over.

Finally Kendall slapped his hand over my mouth. 

"Believe it. You are worth it." He told me, smiling, as he took his hand off.

I blushed at that fact. I was worth it? Still? Even after all that pain my ex boyfriend caused us? He must.. really care. I mean, I just met him... 6 day's ago? and he's fallen in love with this hopeless romance.

I cuddled up on Kendall, and he wrapped his arms around me. i felt so secure. Like.. knowing he is here to protect me. I loved him.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you, too."

I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"How much do you love me?" I asked him.

He looked at me funny but then answered. "A lot."

"But you just met me six day's ago, and now your my boyfriend."

"Amazing right?"

"Love at first sight.."

"Must be."

"Tell me about her."

"Who?"

"That girl. I think her name was Jo." I told him, looking up at him. 

He had this wide eyed expression. I saw a tear stream down his cheek. 

"I'm sorry. .. I shouldn't have mentioned her." I told him, turning away. His grip around me tightened. 

"I just miss her so much. But, I've moved on. To you. And I'm happy." He said, pulling my face back to his. I saw him smiling. I smiled back. 

"Were here, sir." The limo driver told us, while he held the door open. 

We must of been so lost in the conversation, because we didn't even realize the car stopped! I unbuckled my seat belt and Kendall did the same. He got out of the car first, and held his hand out to me. I took it, and got out of the car. 

He held my hand as we walked in. 

"Table for two. I have reservations." Kendall told the manager. 

"Name please."

"Knight."

"Oooh! Of course sir, right this way." He told Kendall, grabbing two menu's. 

He lead us to our table and set the menu's down, and pulled out the chair for me.

"Thanks." I mumbled and sat down. Kendall sat down right across from me. 

A waiter came racing over. "Can I get you both something to drink?" 

"I'll have a Mountain dew." I told him. 

"Dr. Pepper." Kendall said. 

"I'll be right back with those." The waiter said, and walked off. 

I glanced around this restaurant. It was very fancy, and nice. Hardly anyone was here though. Like maybe two other couples were here. 

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked. He must have caught me taking a look around. 

"Nothing. So what are you gonna eat?" 

"I'm not sure. What are you having?"

"Steak. I think It's called a sirloin."

"My favorite. I might have that too." He told me, as the waiter came rushing back. 

"Dr. Pepper." He said sitting the glass down. "And, mountain dew." 

"Thanks." Kendall told him.

"Now, ready to order?"

"Yes. We both would like the 6oz. Sirloin." Kendall told the waiter. 

"Sides?"

"Mashed Potato's for me." He said, then glances over at me.

"Oh, same here." I told the waiter. 

"Okay. Thank you. You're food will be out soon."

"Thanks." Kendall said, as the waiter walked off with our order. 

 

// After dinner // 

 

"We past.. the Palm Woods." I told Kendall, still face up against the window. 

"We were suppose to."

"What.. Why?"

"Because I have a surprise for you."

"What kinda surprise?"

"Just find out and see."

"Fine.." I mumbled.

I was soooo anxious to see what he was suprising me with. I hope it's romantic. But not that romantic. I'm still not ready for that.. Ever since Nathan did those things to me. I shuttered at the thought. 

I felt the limo stop, and I quickly pressed my face to the window. We were at... Rocque Records? What was Kendall up too...? 

 

// Inside Rocque Records // 

 

Kendall brought me in, and he sat me down in this chair right by the recording booth. What was going on? 

He put the headphones on, and stepped up to the microphone. 

"I just would like to sing you a song." He told me, looking derectly into my eyes. I nodded to approve. 

 

"You're the sky that I fell through..  
And I remember the view..   
Whenever I'm holding you..  
The sun hung from a string..  
Looking down on the world has it warmed over everything..

Chills run down my spine..  
As our fingers entwine and your sides harmonize with mine..  
Unmistakably..  
I can still feel your heart beat fast when you dance with me..  
We got older and I should have known.. [Do you feel alive?]  
That I'd feel colder when I walk alone.. [Oh, but you'll survive..]  
So I may as well, ditch my dismay.. Bombs away..

Bombs away..

Circle me, and the needle moves gracefully..  
Back and forth..  
If my heart was a was a compass, you'd be North..  
Risk it all, cause I'll catch you if you fall..  
Where ever you go..  
If my heart was a house, you'd be home..

It makes me smile, cause you said it best..  
I would clearly be blessed, if the sun rose up from the West..  
Flower bomb perfume..  
All my clothes smell like you...   
Because you're favorite shade's Navy Blue..  
I walk slowly when I'm on my own.. [Do you feel alive?]  
Yeah, but frankly, I still feel alone.. [Oh, but you'll survive..]  
So I may as well, ditch my dismay.. Bombs away..

Bombs away..

Circle me, and the needle moves gracefully..  
Back and forth..  
If my heart was a was a compass, you'd be North..  
Risk it all, cause I'll catch you if you fall..  
Where ever you go..  
If my heart was a house, you'd be home..  
If my heart was a house, you'd be home.."

 

By then I had tears in my eyes. I ran into the booth, and tackled Kendall, but didn't knock him over. I felt his arms wrap around me. 

"That was the best thing, anyone has ever done for me." I said, still crying with joy.

"You're welcome."

"Why are you doing all this for me?"

"Because I love you."

"Awwee!! I love you too Kendall!!" I said, hugging him tighter. I felt the same response from him. 

"Lets go back to your apartment now. It's pretty late." 

"What time is it?" 

"Oh.. about... 2am?" He told me, and my jaw hit the ground. 

"I've never been out this late before."

"Then lets go." He said, grabbing my hand, and leading me out the door. 

 

// Back in the limo // 

 

I snuggled up against Kendall in the back seat, and his arms wrapped around me automatically. 

"Again.. I love you so much." I told him. 

"I love you so much, too. Nothing will ever change that." He told me. I smiled. 

"OH SHIT!!!" I heard the driver yell, as Kendall and I looked up, and got wide eyed expressions on our faces, when we saw what was gonna happen.


	11. Chapter 11

I finally opened my eyes. I looked around to see smoke everywhere. I started freaking out. 

"Kendall? Are you okay? I can't see!" I practically screamed. "Kendall!" 

Then I saw him. Unconscious. I felt tears coming to my eyes. Please, don't tell me he's dead. Please. I put my head down over his mouth, and I could hear him breathing still. Thank god. 

I searched the door right next to us for the handle. I messed around for about 2 minutes, and then I found it, and yanked it open. I climbed out, and picked Kendall up, taking him with me. 

I found some grass to lay him on. I quickly ran over to it and laid him down, and glanced at the limo. I gasped. 

"Oohh my god.." I whispered, starting to cry even harder. 

We just gotten in a fucking car accident. 

I looked back over and Kendall. 

"Kendall!" I screamed. I just realized what knocked him unconsious. His head was bleeding.He banged it pretty hard. Or, something hit him. But.. what? 

I needed to call someone. I nervously, grabbed my cell phone, and dialed James's number.

"Hello?" 

"Ja-ja-james?"

"Claire?"

"H-hi." 

"Claire. You're stuttering. What's wrong?"

"Wuh-wu-we.. ju-ju-just.. gu-gu-got.. eh-eh-in... a-a-a.. cu-cu-car.. ax-ax-accident" 

"Claire. Where is Kendall?" 

"Righ-rig-right.. nu-next.. to me.." 

"Is he okay?"

"I'm not sure." I stopped stuttering. This was serious. There was no time to be scared. Even though I'm scared outta my friggin' mind. 

"Why.?"

"He's unconscious."

"Breathing?"

"Yep."

"And are you okay?" 

"I'm not sure, I just feel shaky right now.. and very scared. The whole fucking front end of the limo is all smooshed, and oh god!!" I screamed, probably right in James's ear. 

"Claire.. calm down. I'm on my way. Where are you guys?" 

"Round the corner from Rocque Records."

"Be there soon. I promise." He said, then hung up. 

I still held the phone to my ear, hearing the errrr eerrrrr errrrrrrrrrrrrrnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.. letting me know that the call ended. 

I heard an ambulance siren go off. Finally some help! 

I looked up to see two dudes running our way. 

"Miss, what happened?"

"I was on a date with my boyfriend, and then we heard the limo driver scream 'oh shit' and then all I heard was metal being torn, crashing, and a bunch of other things."

"I see. Are you alright?" He asked, as I looked behind him, and saw they were taking Kendall away. What the fuck? I didn't even see them grab Kendall from beside me. 

I shot up really quick, and started running after them.

"Where are you going with Kendall!!?!" I screamed. Then, I felt a hand grab hold of my shoulder. 

"There taking him to the hospital. And are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine." I said through my teeth. 

"Do you atleast want to ride with him to the hospital?"

"Yes please!!" I said loudly. 

I ran over to the ambulance and waited for them to get Kendall all strapped in and stuff, before I got in. I grabbed Kendall's hand. 

"Please let him be okay. Please.." 

 

/// At the hospital ; 2 day's later.. ///

 

It's been three day's since the accident. Kendall is still unconscious. I'm getting very worried about him. I never did see James or really anyone. James said he was on his way to the accident scene, but he never did make it before we left. 

The hospital wasn't far from where the accident actually was. I was staring right where it happened outside the window in Kendall's room. I wish he'd wake up.. So I know he's really okay. 

"Claire?" I heard someone faintly say. Kendall? I turned my head, to see his beautiful emerald green eyes looking right at me. 

"Kendall.. You're okay.." I said, starting to cry. 

Just then I heard a knock on the door. I saw the handle juggle, and then the door swung open. 

There stood a tall, curly blond haired girl. What did she want. 

"Jo?"


	12. Chapter 12

"Jo?" Kendall questioned, looking stunned.

She was a beautiful girl, I can see why Kendall when out with her.

"Hey." She said, walking over to his side, completely ignoring me.

"Hey." He managed to choke out.

I'm guessing he was stunned as hell. His face looked like he just ... yeah. I think you get the picture.

"Wah.. what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Visiting you."

"Why?"

"Well, the movie is doing so great, that there waiting a few months to do the next one in the series, so they let us have a three month break. And I am staying at the Palm Woods with you and the guys til I have to go." She explained.

I sat there wide eyed. I could see Kendall was too.

Just then, we heard a knock on the door. "Kendall?"

"Yeah?"

"The test we did on you came back... as.. you're perfectly fine from the accident. You're head is already stapled and stitched up, so you should be ready to leave when you'd like." The doctor told him.

Kendall nodded and looked my way. And... so did Jo. "Claire, can you get my clothes for me? The ones my mom brought."

I smiled. "How course, babe."

That's when I saw Jo's smile turn into a disgusted frown. "Who are you suppose to be?"

"Oh, me? I'm Claire."

Her gaze snapped to Kendall's. "Better be a friend of yours."

"Actually. Jo, you guys broke up. You can't tell Kendall what to do."

I watched her as she stood up, and walked over to me. "Why do you know that?"

"Because I'm his Girlfriend." I spat, as I got really close to her face, and then walked over to Kendall. "Here you go."

I heard her groan, and then I felt a hand hit my face. Shit.

"Jo!" I heard Kendall scream, as I crumbled to the floor. "Why did you do that?!"

"Because I'm you're girlfriend. If I can't have you nobody can." I heard her say. That fucking does it.

I latched my hands around her ankle and pulled. She slammed smack down on the floor. Hard. "What the fuck!?"

"I'm Kendall's girlfriend, Bitch." I told her, standing up, then towering over her body. "Now, you are going to leave, or I will make you leave." I spat.

She scrambled to her feet, and grabbed her bag. "I'll see you at the apartment, Kendall."

I turned back to him, and he was already dressed. "I never knew you were so violent when it comes to you're boyfriend."

"Well, this one's nice to me." I told him, smiling.

"Come on, lets go home."


	13. Chapter 13

I ended up driving Kendall and myself home. He wasn't allowed to drive for a month. Since, they think the accident was his fault which it wasn't

The douche hit us straight on! I mean, the drivers in both cars did. Sad right? I feel horrible for our limousine because he was only twenty - three.

"I'm sorry."

I looked over at Kendall, to see him crying, then I focused back on the road. "Kendall... don't.. don't cry.. It's not you're fault."

"Yes. Both are my fault."

"Both?"

"The car accident and... Jo." he practically choked as he said her name.

"The car accident wasn't you're fault. It was that drunk driver who hit us dead on's fault. and.. Jo.. You can control where she's gonna be and when. She does, and you don't know when she could have popped up like that."

I heard him still crying. And... that made my heart start breaking. "Jo.. is apparently staying with me, and the guys.. in our apartment."

When he said that I almost went in the ditch. "She.. what?"

"My mom really liked Jo. So, I guess while she's here, she has to stay with us."

I pulled us into the parking lot and parked the car. I slammed the door, and angrily took Kendall's hand.

I dragged him inside, and we went up to my room. I inserted the key, in the key slot, and the door opened.

I started to feel the tears come to my eyes, when he let go of my hand. I knew he wanted to go catch up with Jo. "Listen, I know that Jo is in town now, and you probably wanna catch up with her so you can go ahe-" I was cut off by his lips brushing against mine.

He broke away from the kiss, and panted. He must have been working up the courage to after I told him that he should go talk to Jo.

I tilted my head in curiosity. "What was that for?"

"It was... an .. how do I put this.." He started to say. "Invitation?"

"Too?"

"Being with me." He explained. "Because I love you."

"What about Jo?"

"I don't love her anymore. We broke up, and I got over her."

I blushed. "Good."

I grasped Kendall's wrist, and threw him into the apartment. I spun around, slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Why'd yo-?" I didn't even let him finish his complaint before, throwing my arms around his neck, and smashing my lips into his.

He gave in, and kissed me back, as he put his hands on my waist, and pulled us closer. I miss him. I miss him so much. I haven't had time with him every since the car accident, which left him in the hospital for a couple of days.

I started to walk, and Kendall followed the foot steps, not once breaking our kiss. He finally fell backwards, onto the couch, and pulled me along with him.

A devilish smirk grew across my lips. "Ain't this suppose to be the other way around?"

He chuckled. "I guess you could say that."

Before I knew it I was flipped over on my back. Damn! He was fast. 

I saw a grin tugging on his lips. His smile must be contagious, because I grinned right along with him.

He leaned down and kissed me softly. I LIKE it when he's gentle.. but I LOVE it when he's rough. Yeah, I saw that side of Kendall when we just got together.

I lifted myself up on my elbows, deepening the kiss. I heard him growl, which just made me lean into him even more.

My elbows finally gave out on me, and Kendall and I came crashing down on the couch, but he didn't seem to care, so neither did I.

I started tugging on the buttons on his plaid long sleeve, and pulled it off of him. Ugh, how am i going to get his tank top off..? I groaned in the thought of breaking our kiss, but if I wanted a shirtless boyfriend, it would have to do.

I put my hands down at the seem of his shirt, and started gliding it off of him.


	14. Chapter 14

// Kendall's PoV // 

 

I think Claire had gotten the hit, because the next thing I knew, I was hovering over her on the couch. 

I started to feel tugging at the bottom of my shirt, and I got up. "Kendall?" 

"Yeah?" I questioned, pulling my shirt over my head, and carelessly tossing it on the floor. 

"Oh. Nevermind." 

"What?" I said, crawling back on her. 

"Well, I thought that you didn't wanna do this when I started tugging at you're shirt, and you got up. But you just took it off yourself. So Nevermind." 

I smiled, then leaned down and kissed her softly, as her hands explored my body. 

I felt her lips part a little bit, so I was assuming that she was giving me an invitation. I slowly slid my tongue in her mouth. She tasted just like Watermelon, my favorite flavor of anything.. Well, and Strawberry. 

I deepened the kiss, sliding my tongue in further. The sparks actually flew. Like fireworks. When I used to kiss Jo, don't get me wrong, sparks flew, but fireworks didn't go off like it does for Claire and I. And, that's how I knew she was the one for me. 

Suddenly, I heard a gasp. Who the hell would be gasping? Claire is kissing me, er.. I'm kissing her; vise versa. Or, was that Claire? 

I pulled away, breaking the kiss, and looked down. Okay, good. It was Claire. I decided to turn my head around to see the person who gapped at us. 

I saw a wide eyed James, and a crying Jo. Damn, I had forgotten that Claire gave James an extra copy of the her key card. Because when I was in the hospital from the accident, she refused to leave my side. She did it, so if she needed anything, or if I even did, he could run and get it for her. I should say thanks sometime for doing that. 

Fuck. 

"He-hey bu-bud-buddy." He could hardly speak. 

"What are you doing here?" I snapped. 

"Jo wanted to talk to Claire.." 

"What?" Claire questioned, sitting herself up with her elbows. 

Jo started wiping her tears. "I just wanna talk to you." 

Pfft. Fine. 

I got up off of Claire, and helped her sit up. Then, I walked over to where my tank top was throw on the floor, and I put it on. I did the same with my long sleeve plaid. 

I stood there and crossed my arms. "Well, what are you waiting for? Talk!" 

I saw Jo shift uncomfortably. I felt my heart drop some. I mean, I still loved her. But I love Claire more. It really did make me feel bad that I snapped at her like that. 

I felt James tug on the sleeve of my shirt. "What?" 

"She wanted to talk alone." He told me, still yanking on my sleeve. But I wouldn't budge. 

I glanced at Jo. She looked at me with sadness in her eyes. C'mon Kendall! Stop thinking about her. 

I furiously walked over to Claire, and kissed her hungrily... then pulled away, and put my lips up to her ear. 

"Text me if you need anything, or when you're done talking." I whispered, then kissed her cheek. 

I stomped back over to James. "Where are we going?" 

"To the apartment, or to the store. Just so they can talk things over." he explained. 

I turned to Claire, and blew her a kiss, then walked out of the apartment with James. I really didn't wanna leave Claire. I wanted to be with her, right there, and right at that time. 

 

// Claire's PoV // 

 

Okay.. what the fuck did she want? I kept thinking those words over and over and over agian in my head. 

"Okay, Claire. Listen closely because I'm only going to say this once." She spat. 

"Alright." 

"Kendall is mine. You hear me? Mine. M - I - N - E. MINE, MINE, MINE! " 

"Woah, woah, woah there cowgirl. He dumped you. No, wait. Actually you dumped him. To go to a shity movie job. You left the love of you're life, and he replaced you. So get over it. Because I am his girl now. Oh, and you would have done a shity job being an actress on the movie anyway!!" I screamed. 

That's when I saw her face turn red with anger. "You're such a bitch. A dirty slut. That's all you'll ever be." 

Ouch. Okay, that hurt my feelings. The slut part, not the bitch part. "Thanks for the compliment." 

"Compliment?" 

"Yeah. A Bitch is a dog, a dog barks, bark is on a tree, a tree is apart of nature, and nature is beautiful." 

"Shut up." She yelled. 

"Bite me." I spat at her. That only made her face turn redder. Hmmm... like a tomato. 

I chuckled. "What the hell is so funny?!" She yelled even more. 

That's when I saw her walk over to me, and smack me across the face. Hard. I heard something snap. 

I crumbled to the floor, and wasn't able to open my eyes. I felt her reach in my pocket, and felt my phone easily slide out. That's when the world around me went black.

 

// Kendall's PoV // 

 

James and I were just walking around aimlessly in the mall. I'm glad we can do that, and still be famous. 

"So... were you and Claire..?" He asked outta no where.

"Were we what?" I asked curiously. I knew what he was talking about, I was just gonna make him say it. 

He nudged me repeatedly. "Getting it on?" 

"Maybe. I wasn't sure where it was going to go. But then you and Jo walked in." 

"Oh. Sorry." 

"Nah, it's all good." I told him. 

Just then, I heard my phone buzz. They were done talking. I looked at my texts, and it was from Claire. "Leave me alone, I never want to see you again." 

What? I felt my heart starting to split in two. I continued to scroll down the message. I really didn't want to look in case it was bad, but it could have been one of her bad jokes. 

I looked down, and felt tears streaming down my face. 

"I'm breaking up with you."


	15. Chapter 15

"I'm breaking up with you..." 

I felt the tears pour out from my eyes. I can't handle another break up. I just can't. Leaving Jo was hard enough, but Claire means a lot more to me than Jo. It hurts. It really does. 

"So, what store do you wanna go to now?" I heard James ask. 

I turned and faced him. His smile quickly turned to a frown. "Don't look at me." 

"Kendall, what's wrong?" He said, in a demanding voice. 

I didn't even think about what I was doing next. 

I ran away from James, and quickly found a bathroom, and walked in. I found the biggest stall they had, and locked myself inside. I slammed my back against the wall, and slid down it. I pulled my knees up to my chest, and started crying even harder. 

I heard the door open to the bathroom, but I didn't give a fuck. I just wanted to cry it all out. "Kendall?" 

"Go away." I said quietly. I was loosing my voice from crying so much. 

"I just wanna talk." He said. "Can I come in, and we can talk?" 

I stretched my leg out, and unlocked the door. "Fine." 

James opened the door, and snuck in. He sat down across from me. "What's wrong?" 

I threw my phone at him. He gasped at what he read. "That can't be Claire talking." 

"Its her number." 

"Maybe so, but maybe a certain someone took it from her and sent this." 

"Who?" 

That's when James gave me a stupid look. "Jo." 

"Why would she send that?" 

"Because she's jealous Kendall!" He yelled slightly, raising his voice. 

I cowered. "I know.." 

"Listen, when you were still getting ready for you'res and Claire's 'first offical date'." he explained, finger motioning one the words first date. "She told me how much she loved you, and hoped you felt the same way. She wants to keep you." 

I glanced at him. "Really?" 

"Yeah." He said smiling. "She's not the one who sent that mesage Kendall."

"What if it was?" 

"It wasn't." 

"But, what if?" 

"I don't care about what fucking if, Kendall. She didn't."

"If she did, I don't know what I did wrong." I managed to say, starting to cry harder. "I'm not good for her. I never was, James. She deserves way better. Like, someone like you. You're a lot smarter, prettier, etc. .." 

I can't get those thoughts from my heads. I hurt her. Somehow. That's why she was leaving me. Plus, me being a non sexy person doesn't help the situation. 

Should I just forget about girls from now one? Live alone, so my heart doesn't get broken anymore? Or should I just not be around anymore. Nobdoy would care. No one. 

"Kendall.." James begun saying. "That stuff doesn't matter. You know what?"

"What?" I said, still sobbing. 

That's when James grabbed my hands and held them. I cocked my head to the side and looked at him confusingly. 

"You're fucking perfect." He said. "To me."


	16. Chapter 16

"You're fucking perfect." He said, looking in my eyes. "To me." 

My eyes widened. "Really?" 

"Yeah." He said, letting go of my hands, and leaning against the wall again. 

"Thanks, James." 

"Now, would you like to go back to Claire's apartment, and see what happened?" 

"Yeah, I guess." I faintly said, standing up. 

I suddenly heard the door open to the bathroom. Shit. 

I looked at James, and he rolled his eyes. "You know it's not true." 

He opened the stall, walked out, and I followed. 

"Awwww sick! Hey fags! Get a room, not a bathroom stall ya'll fuckers." Some guys spat at us. 

I saw James's face turned red. "Alright, first, you don't even know why we were in there, how do you know I wasn't trying to talk him outta suicide?" 

I shot James a look. I wasn't thinking that! Well, at one point I did. 

"Yeah, I don't know what ya'll were doin' in there, but i heard cryin' so I was pretty sur-" He didn't even have time to finish his sentence. 

I don't know how, or why, but I wanted to see how far this guy was going to call us out. So, I leaned up and kissed James. I felt him tense up. 

I wasn't sure when or how, but I felt his lips soften, and give in. He must have realized what I was trying to get at, and he wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me closer. 

Okay, make a mental note. Kissing another guy - I will never to again. It's... just not my thing. Another note - when hooking James up with girls, tell them he's a really good kisser, cause he is! (A/N: I did not change this to a boyxboy, it's just one fucking part in the book! So don't leave hate messages and shit.) 

I pulled away, but James leaned his head back to mine, and kissed me again. Okay... James I think we've made our point. 

"Fuck this, I'm using the other bathrooms. Fucking homo's are using this one. Like I said, get a room you fags." He said, pushing his way passed us. 

I stuck my middle finger at him. I wanted to chase him down so bad and beat the shit out of him. I guess that was just somthing i wanted to do. 

I broke the kiss and looked James dead in the eye. "Wow." 

"Ye-yeah." He stuttered. Why was he stuttering?! 

I noticed his arms were still wrapped around me, and I stepped back, making him release his grip on me.

I looked down at the floor. "So.. are we going back to Claire's apartment?" 

Then, I looked up. I saw James's face was flushed. WAS HE BLUSHING!? "Yeah, if you want. Uh.. I'll meet you in the car. Here." 

He tossed me the keys. "Why? Why do you need to meet me in the car?" 

"I have my reasons. Okay, I have to use the bathroom." 

"I can wait?" 

"No, no.. just go to the car." 

"Kay..?" I said, creeped out. 

I waved my hand to him, and walked out of the bathroom. 

 

// Just getting to the Palm Woods // 

 

James and I finally pulled into the parking lot of the Palm Woods. Him and I didn't speak most of the car ride. Even though, I snuck quick glances at him, and his face was still flushed. Hah. 

I jumped out, and James did as well. 

"So, are you 100% positive that Claire didn't send that?" I asked him, making things seem less awkward. 

"Yes. I am a fucking 100% positive." He said, as we were walking down hers and our hall. 

"You still have her key?" I questioned. 

"Yeah." He told me, and slid the key in and the back out. 

The door made a beep noise, and the little light went from red to green. I quickly twisted the handle and swung the door open. 

I gasped, and felt those familiar tears stroll down my cheeks again, as I saw Claire, laying lifelessly on the floor. 

I ran over to her, and so did James. "Claire!" 

No response. 

God, what did Jo do to her!?! "Uh, Kendall?" 

I saw James kneeling over by a wall. "What?" 

"Come here." 

I obeyed, and walked over to him. "She smashed her phone." 

"I don't think Claire did." James told me. 

"So, you're thinking Jo did?" 

"Looks like it. I mean, Claire is lying on the floor, unconscious. I don't think she would be able to throw her phone against the wall." He replied, as I just stared at the phone that was broken into millions of pieces. 

I ran back over to Claire. She looked so ... dead.

I choked at the thought of that. Claire couldn't be dead. .. because... I would be too. 

"So, what happened earlier.. won't ever happen again?" James all of a sudden blurted out. 

I snapped my head, to where he was and looked at him funny. "Of course not. It was just to get that guy to ... ya know." 

"Oh." I heard the sadness in his voice. 

"James?" 

"Yeah?"

"Are you...?" 

"I'm not sure." He replied, and looked down. Clearly embarrassed as hell. 

"Kendall?" I heard someones voice say. 

I looked down. Claire's eyes were open, and looking at me. "Claire.." 

"Jo.. jo.." she started saying. "Hit me." 

I opened my mouth to start speaking, but I couldn't. I was too hurt. Why would Jo, make me suffer if she loves me so much? 

"Did you send Kendall a text message during the time we were gone?" James asked her. 

"No.." She told him, faintly. 

"Because.. I got one. It said, 'Leave me alone, I never want to see you again. I'm breaking up with you'." 

"I never sent that!" She yelled. 

I helped her sit up, then stand up. 

"Claire?" I said her name. 

"Yeah?" 

"Are you really breaking up with me?" I questioned pulling her closer. 

She laid her head on my shoulder. "I will never let you go.."


	17. Chapter 17

She laid her head on my shoulder. "I will never let you go.." 

Her words, filled my heart with joy and excitement. "Promise?" 

She looked up, and looked straight into my eyes. "I promise."

I leaned down and kissed her. I had missed her those few hours, and I wanted her. Forever. I will eventually make it that way. 

I pulled away. "I'm going to go talk to Jo." 

"Why? She's not worth you're time." She told me. 

"She's not. But I need to punish her, and tell her that I don't want to be with her." 

"Alright." 

"I'll stay here with her if you'd like, Kendall." James told me.

"That'd be nice James. Thanks." Claire said to him, before I could. 

"Then it's settled. I will be back soon. I promise." I said to her before I kissed her cheek. 

I let her go, and I walked out of her apartment, then shut the door softly behind me. 

I walked about two steps over to my apartment, then I dug my key outta my pocket, and unlocked the door. Jo was sitting on the couch with Carlos laughing it up. 

"Hey buddy!" Carlos shouted to me. "You're actually back in our apartment." 

"Heh, yeah." I chuckled. 

"Nice to see you, K-bear." Jo said, and I shifted uncomfortably. 

Then, I felt someone's arms wrap around me. "Hey man." 

"Hey, Logan." I told him. Just an FYI, Logan always hugs me. It's just his thing, I guess. 

"Jo, can I talk to you alone?" I asked her. 

Her eyes filled up with hope. Heh. That hope is about to get crushed. "Of course, Kendall." 

I led Jo into mine and Carlos's room, and shut the door behind me, then locked it. 

"Why would you hurt me like that?" I turned around quickly to face her. 

"What do you mean?" She questioned. 

"You hit Claire. Then you sent me a text message saying," I quoted the words with my fingers. "Leave me alone, I never want to see you again. I'm breaking up with you." 

"I never sent that." 

"Yeah, you did." 

"No I didn't Claire, told me I can have you, and she sent the message." She spat. 

"Heh. Funny thing is... I don't trust you anymore, Jo. I love Claire now. You dumped me. I'm done with our relationship."

I saw tears streaming down her cheeks. "Don't say that Kendall! I love you!!" 

"I don't love you." 

I saw her get up from the bed she sat down on. "Yes you do."

"No, I don't." She started getting closer. 

"But, I love you." 

"I don't love you." I backed up against the wall. Shit. I'm trapped. 

"But... I love you. I won't let you go." she told me, pushing herself on me. 

"Jo. How many fucking times to I have to say it?! I DON'T LO-!!!" I couldn't finish my sentence before her lips crashed into mine. 

I jumped and tried to move, but she grabbed my wrists, and slammed them on the wall, making it impossible for me to escape. 

Fuck... 

I felt her grip loosen, and then let go. Finally. But I couldn't get away still, she was pressed against me pretty hard. But then, she moved away from me, but her lips were still attached to mine. 

I nearly choked when I felt her hands starting to unbuckle my belt. 

Awww, shit. I had to do something before she literally rapes me. I pulled my mouth away from hers, banging my head into the wall. "OUCH!!" 

"Awww. .. Kendall.." She said, rubbing my head, with her... free hand. 

I felt her hands unzip my pants, then she shoved her hand in, and I gasped. Damn her! 

"CARLOS!!! LOGAN!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!" I screamed, and Jo slapped her free hand over my mouth. 

I kept mumbling those words over and over in her hand until, I saw the door fly open. Carlos. 

"Jo, what the fuck!?" He screamed, and that's when Logan ran in the room. 

"Get off of him!!" They both yelled and tackled Jo to the ground. 

"OUCHH!!! GET OFF OF MEE!!" She yelped. 

I ran out of the room, and found my mom in the kitchen. "Get Jo out of here now." 

"Why?" She asked. 

"She just..." I really couldn't finish the sentence. "Triedtorapeme!" 

I said the last part really fast. I hope she understood what I said, so I didn't have to repeat it. "Oh my god, my baby!!" 

She wrapped her arms around me, pulling me into a hug. I did the same. 

"We got her!" I heard Carlos yell, running out of the apartment with Jo and Logan.

Jo was tied up. "Never come back here again Jo. Nobody does that to him. No one." 

My mom took Jo's arm and literally threw her out the door. I don't know why, but I felt a smile forming on my lips. 

"Thank you guys." I told them all. 

"You're welcome." They all said together. 

"I should probably get back to James and Claire." 

"Kay." Carlos said, and waved his hand. 

I walked over to the door, and shut it quietly. Then I walked the two steps AGAIN, to get to Claire's apartment. 

I saw James and Claire sitting on her couch, watching a moive. She was all cuddled up on him. but you know what? I didn't get jealous. Because I knew that Claire and James were just friends. 

They never once looked over to me. I'm guessing they didn't realize I was back. "Hey guys." 

"KENDALL!" Claire said, jumping off of James, then she ran towards me. 

She hugged me with so much force, I felt like I was going to fall over. "I've missed you." 

"I've missed you too." I told her, then leaned down to kiss her. 

I was so happy to have her in my arms right now. Having Jo in my arms earlier, made me cringe. 

I kept kissing her, and she melted into me. "Should I leave?" 

I pulled away, and looked over at James. His face showed anger and sadness. Uh oh. 

"No, I was just kissing her. You don't have to leave." 

"Well," He winked at me. "I have to go anyway. I'll leave you too alone to catch up." 

"Alright..?" I said, as James walked out the door. "Creep." 

I felt Claire caress my face, so my attention quickly shot back to her. 

"I ... love you." She told me.

"I love you too, Claire. A lot more than you know." I told her. 

"Prove it."


	18. Chapter 18

"Prove it." She whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine. 

I knew what she was talking about. But I wasn't so sure if she was ready. Since her old, abusiveboyfriend forced it apon her. I still felt horrible for her. She didn't deserve that. 

"Well?" I heard her whisper again, and that made me snap out of my fantasy land I was in. 

"Well what?" 

"I said prove it." 

"Oh.. right." I manage to spit out. 

That's when I leaned down, and repeatedly, kissed her neck. Fast, but gently. I felt her hands start unbuttoning my shirt, and I pushed her hands away, and did it myself. But, quicker. She threw hands on my shoulders, and slid her hands down my arms, making the shirt drop to the floor. 

I pulled away from her neck, and stared into her eyes. Those beautiful... Green eyes.. 

"I can't stand you looking at me like that." She told me turning her head away.

What? What the hell did she mean by that? "What?" 

"It just makes me want you even more." She explained. Oh. That's what she meant. 

"O-" I started to say, but she cut me off with crashing our lips together. She kissed me hungrily, and that's when I lost it. Right then and there. 

I reached out, and grabbed the bottom of her shirt, and glided it up her body. She pulled back, letting me remove it. I looked her body over. She still had those brusies that Nathan left on her. I really was going to kill him, but I think Carlos and James did, when they threw him out the window. 

I leaned back down to kiss her, but she dodged it. 

"Tank. Top. Off. Now." She growled. She pulled at my tank top, and I helped her get it off, then I tossed it to the floor. 

Then, I remembered something. 

I ran over to the main door to her apartment, and locked the chain lock. That should keep James from coming in again. That was really embarassing last time. 

I raced back over to Claire, and picked her up. She knew what to do, so she wrapped her legs around my waist. Higher than usual, but okay. Her face got closer to mine, and I leaned it, making the space grow smaller and smaller. And, our lips smashed together again. She started moving up and down on me, and that made me fill up with the desire for her. 

I walked over to Claire's bedroom door, and kicked it open. I threw her on the bed, breaking our kiss. But it didn't matter, because I hopped on top of her, and connected out lips once again. I felt her hands reach down, and start unbuckling my belt. So, I followed the example, and started unbuttoning, and unziping her shorts. 

I carefully slid them off of her, leaving her in her bra and panties. I broke our make out session, and sat up for a second. I helped her with my belt, and I got it undone, and slid it out of the loop. She grabbed my pants, and undid the button, and then she worked on the zipper. She finally got them undone, and she slid my pants to my knees. 

I smiled at her, and leaned back down to kiss her. She grasped my face, to keep me from leaving her again. I kicked my jeans off, and then I crawled closer to her, and hovered abover her. I wasn't sure if she wanted to go farther than here. I guess I can let her make the next move. 

Her hands left my face, and went to my waist. I felt my boxers easily slid down. She did want to go farther. 

Shit. 

Don't get me wrong, I love Claire, and I couldn't wait to do what were doing... but I don't want to hurt her. Like I've said before. She's been raped. You understand the feelings I'm having right now, and the thoughts running through my mind right now? 

She broke our kiss, and moved her lips to my neck. She started kissing it, then it turned into a bite. I moaned at the feeling of her lips on my skin. 

I reached down and unclasped her bra, and threw it aside. And I felt her hands move around underneath me. I looked down, and she was struggling to get her panties off, so I grabbed them, and helped her yank them off. 

That's when she pushed her body of up against mine, and we both moaned, super loud. 

"Ke-ke-kendall?" She stuttered. 

"Yes?" 

"Just shove it in already."


	19. Chapter 19

// Morning // 

 

I quickly opened my eyes, and sat up in the bed. I looked around the room, to find clothes on the floor, and alot of other things on the floor. The one thing I didn't find was... Claire. Uh-oh. 

I got out of bed, and threw my boxers, and pants on. That's when I heard banging. What the fuck was going on? I had a painful headache, which didn't help the situation at all. I opened the door to the bedroom, and walked out to find Claire in the kitchen. 

"What are you doing?" I asked, turning my head the side; confused like. 

She quickly spun around, eyes wide. "Kendall! You're up! Ohh.. darn it. I wanted to make you breakfast, but I'm not a very good cook. Actually, I don't know how to cook at all." 

I chuckled. "You want me to make you breakfast?" 

"Please?"

"Anything for you." I told her, walking over. 

I grabbed the pans out of her hands and set them on the counter. "What would you like to eat, babe?" 

She put her hand on her chin and rubbed it. "How about.. Pancakes, and ... Bacon." 

"Do you have any of those things?" 

She looked down. I assumed she doesn't. "No.." 

"Its alright, I will go get some from my apartment." I told her, then gave her a kiss on her forehead. 

I walked over to my apartment, and opened the door, and closed it quietly. I glanced around. Hmmm. Nobody's up. Figures. I went over to the fridge, and grabbed some bacon. I also opened the cabinet and got the pancake mix. 

"Where have you been Kendall?" 

Oh.. no... 

I turned around. "Mom." 

"I asked you a question." 

"I've been at Clarie's." 

"Why?" 

"Because you said I could." 

"I never said that." 

"Yes you did!!" I snapped. 

"Don't you yell at me, Kendall Knight." She said gripping my face with her nails. 

Her nails dug into my skin, and I let out a soft groan. The pain was really really bad. Why do women have to have such long and sharp nails? 

"What did you do while you were gone!?" She screamed. 

"Its none of you're business!!" I yelled right along with her. 

"Woah, woah, woah, Mrs. Knight!!" I heard Logan yell, as he jumped in the swirly slide. He ran over to us, and tried to calm her down. 

 

\----

 

He finally managed to pry her off of me. I bet you anything that I have nail marks/holes in my face now. 

"You might wanna leave for awhile." He whispered to me. 

"Can you send James over with clothes for me then?" 

"Yeah." He told me quietly, and I quickly got out of the apartment. 

I opened Claire's door, and found her on the couch watching TV. "Hey." 

"Hey you!" She replied. 

"I'm back with the bacon and pancake mix." 

She got up off the couch and walked over to me. "Oh my god Kendall!!" 

"What?!" 

"You're face! What happened!?" 

"Oh, my mom dug her nails in my face." 

"You poor thing!" She screamed. 

Then she wrapped her arms around me tightly. I loved when she hugged me. I just felt like I make her feel special or something. I'm not sure how to really describe the feeling. But right now, It reminded me of what happened last night. Or.. was that a dream? "Claire?"

"Yes, my love?" 

"Was last night.. real?" 

That's when she looked up at me, and grinned. "Of course." 

"Good." I smiled back. 

She un-wrapped her arms, and ran back to the couch and flopped down on it. I chuckled. She was too cute. 

Anyway, I walked over to the kitchen and immediately began cooking.


	20. Chapter 20

I finally finished my breakfast, after I heard Claire get out of the shower. I quickly threw my plate in the sink and ran to the bed room. I really did need to find a shirt to wear today. Even though I wasn't going to where it most of the time. C'mon. Its the beach. Guys usually don't wear shirts there!

I walked in, and realized James hasn't brought ANY of my clothes over. The only one I had was from yesterday. UGH. He seriously need to get his ass over here so I can get ready too. I threw myself at the bed and landed face down. I was so tired. My body was aching from recent events. UGH.

"What are you doing in here, Kendall?"

I lifted my head up, and turned it so I could see her face. "I was looking for a shirt, but then I realized James still hadden't brought me my clothes yet."

"Oh." She said. I saw a slow blush forming on her cheeks.

"Why are you blushing?" I said getting up off the bed.

"Well, you're shirtless.. which is hot. And I'm in a towel."

I walked over to her and put my hands on her waist. "Thanks for the compliment. and, you look hot in a towel.. and the water dripping down you're face.."

She giggled. "Thanks. Now, I have to get ready."

"Awww, C'mon!" I pouted.

"Fine." She said, leaning up to kiss me.

Of course I kissed back, but... more passionate. She pulled back immediately.

"Now, can I get dressed, K-bear?"

"Yes, you may." I told her, grinning.

I walked out of her room and shut the door quietly. Then, I glanced around the room. James wasn't going to be here for about 15 more minutes. I sighed, and walked over to the couch, and plopped down on it, then turned on the tv.

 

 

// Claire's PoV //

 

I locked the door quietly after Kendall walked out. I don't want him getting carried away, and have James walk in on us again. That was just embarressing.

Now, what swim suit do I want to wear? I walked over to my dresser, and searched the clothes I unpacked already. Hmmm... I think I'll go with the Orange and White stripped bikini. I dropped my towel and quickly slipped it on.

Just then, I heard a knock on my door. "Claire?"

"Kendall, I'm getting dressed."

"I was just gonna tell you something."

"What is it, babe?"

"Answer the door if James comes, I'm gonna run out really quick. Can you hand me my tank top please?"

"Oh. Okay. And Of course." I told him, opening the door.

He stood there amazing. I mean, I was just in my swim suit. I threw his tank at him. "Thanks. I'll be right back."

"Hurry." I told him, in a sexy voice. Hehe. Kendall, you're gonna get teased since you made me kiss you in a towel! GAH.

I saw him shift uncomfortably. Hah! It's working. "I-I-I will."

"Good." I said, then slammed the door.

I heard Kendall's phone buzz on the bed, and I quickly picked it up. He must have dropped it while he jumped on the bed. He was getting a call.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Claire?"

"James?"

"Hey."

"Hi?"

"Why are you answering Kendall's phone?"

"Because he just left, and it was on the bed?"

"Oh. Well, I have a question then."

"Alright. Let's hear it."

"Can I bring Selena along? I haven't really had time to spend with her. Plus, I thought you guys could catch up."

"James. Really. Is that a trick question? She's my best friggin' friend. She's welcome even if I didn't invite her!"

"Oh. Okay, thanks. Her and I will meet you guys in a few in you're apartment."

"Sounds great."

"Bye, Claire."

"See ya." I said, then hung up the phone.

I tossed it back to the bed, and ran back to the dresser to find some over clothes. I searched, and found some light blue, ripped, short shorts, and a see throw tank top. I slid those on as well.

Racing back to the bathroom, I studied myself in the mirror. I didn't need to dry my hair, because I was going to go swimming. Also, make up wouldn't do any good, because it would wash away.

I sighed and walked out. What else did I need? Well, I don't need a phone. Because Jo shattered mine. So, I guess I'll grab Kendall's... and then the key card for the apartment.

That's when I heard the knock on the main door. "COMING!"

I opened it, to see James, Selena, Carlos and Logan. "CLAIRE!!"

Selena shrieked and jumped on me, wrapping her arms around me.

"Is so good to see you chicka." I told her.

"I've missed you." She said, letting go of me.

"Well, come on in guys! Kendall ran out to get something. He'll be right back. The we can hit the beach!" I informed everyone.

They all walked in and plopped down on the couch, except James. "Did he say what he was going to get?"

"No.."

"Oh."

"Why was it something important?"

"Nah, I was just curious."

"I see."

"So here are his clothes." He told me, setting the duffle bag down.

"Thanks." I heard someone else say from behind me.

I turned around. "There you are, Kendall!"

 

 

// Kendall's PoV //

 

"Yeah, here I am." I said, shutting the door behind me.

I grabbed the bag, and ran into our room, locking the door behind me. I searched the bag, and found the swimming shorts he packed. I ended up stripping all my clothes off, then sliding the shorts on. Hmm.. Shirt? Short sleeve.. or tank? I think tank. I grabbed a tank top from the bag, and slipped it on.

I don't really need anything else. So, I ran back out to where everyone else was. "Ready?!"

 

 

\-----

 

 

We pulled into a parking spot at Griffin's beach house. I was so excited to be back here. It did have an amazing view and stuff.

We all rushed out of the car, and darted for the beach. We layed out all of the towels, and set our stuff down. I stripped off my tank top, and watched Claire do the same. Except, she stripped her shorts off too, leaving her in her bikini. Hot Damn! :P

I quickly didn't think, and I picked her up, slinging her over my shoulder. "AHHHH! KENDALL PUT ME DOWN!!"

She kept screaming that over and over and over, while kicking me repeatedly.

That's when I set her down in the water, and she yelped. "IT'S SOOO COLD!!!"

"That's what she said." Carlos whispered in my ear, as he ran passed us. I couldn't help but snicker.

She stood up, and pushed me, but I didn't budge. That's when I tackled her in the water, and we both were soaked, then she screamed some more.

"Kendall, you bastard!" She yelled.

"Heh. Yeah." I laughed.

I heard Claire start making some funny noises. "K-k-kendall?"

I snapped my head in her direction, and she looked pale. Too pale. "Yes?"

"I'm gonna be sick." She whispered.

She got up out of the water, and ran over to the trash can, and threw up. I sat there dazed in the water. That's when my brain realized, I needed to be over there with her. Or, I should at least get her something. I jumped out of the water and ran to her.

"JAMES!" I screamed for him, and he shot out of the water, racing to me.

"Yeah?"

"Help Claire out. I'm going to to find some medicine, or something. Just something to cool her down."

"Alright. You hear that Claire? Kendall's going to get yo-" He said.

I couldn't hear the rest, because I was already darting towards the beach house. I swung the door open, not bothering to close it. When suddenly, I was pushed up against the wall.

"WHAT THE?!" I screamed.

"You didn't think you're mommy throwing me out of you're apartment mean't I was going to stay away from you?" She told me.

"Jo." I said her name, through my teeth.

"Let me tell it to you straight, Kendall."

"WHAT."

"You better stay away from Claire, or-"

"Or what?"

"I will slowly hurt her."

"You wouldn't"

"I will."

"What if I ignored you completely?"

"I will kill her."

My eyes grew wide. She wouldn't do that ... would she?


	21. Chapter 21

She couldn't be serious. Jo would never do something like that. Would she? She's not like that though. 

"You can't be serious." I told her. 

"I'm dead serious." 

"You can't do this!" 

"Yes I can." She told me, holding up a switch blade. My eyes widened. "Now, go tell her you're leaving her. Or she will pay the consequences." 

"I'm not going to leave her Jo. And if that means, you're going to try and kill her, you're going to have to kill me first." I spat. 

She gasped in shock. "Wah..?" 

"I said, over my dead body. Now, give me the knife, so nobody will get hurt." 

"I won't let you do this Kendall!!" She screamed.

Suddenly, I felt something slide into my side, slowly. I looked down, to see blood running down my leg, and onto the floor. Then, I looked back up at Jo. Her eyes were wide with fear. I guess we both had this coming. 

"Oh my god!!" I heard someone yell, as I sank to the floor, in pain. 

"I-i-i-i-i didn't mean too!" Jo yelled, as Logan walked up to her. 

"Jo, you did mean to do that, otherwise you wouldn't have!" He screamed. 

I saw tears streaming down her face. I feel bad for her actually. All stressed, heartbroken, confused. She fell to the floor, hands on her face. 

I opened my mouth to try and say something, but my body wasn't letting me. She must have got me pretty good, because i was shaking, and I couldn't move. I could move, but it hurt. A LOT. 

"Jo, i think you should leave." Logan told her, helping her off of her butt. 

She looked up at Logan, and slapped him. Hard... because I heard something snap. He held his face, and screamed. Jo, glanced my way and just stared. 

"I meant what I said." She told me, then ran off. To where? I don't really give a fuck. 

I happen to glance down at the ground, and blood was pooling around me, getting bigger and bigger by the second. I groaned in pain, and Logan attention quickly shot my way. 

"Kendall.." He said, kneeling beside me. "Where did she stab you?" 

I didn't want to answer his question. ONE: because I wanted to know if Claire was okay. AND TWO: i wasn't 100% sure I could talk. 

"Wa-w-wa-where is C-ca-claire?" I manged to say, shakily. 

"She's with James and Carlos, splashing around in the water." 

"How is s-sh-she?"

"She's fine now. She must have gotten sick from you throwing her around so much when we first got here." 

"Oh." 

"Now, where did she get you?" He questioned. 

Seriously Logan. Do you not see me clutching my side? I groaned, and looked down at my side, hoping that he would get the hint. 

"Wow.. I've never seen a GUY bleed so much." He chuckled. 

"LOGAN! This is not the time for inappropriate jokes!" I yelled, and his smile quickly turned to a frown. 

"Logan! Is Kendall still up there?" I heard someone yell. It was a girlish voice... Claire. 

I looked at Logan, I could tell I had fear in my eyes because he nodded. 

"Yeah! He's up here, with me. Were... just talking bout something's." He shouted back. 

"Oh, yay. I need to talk to him anyways." She said, and Logan looked at me wide eyed. 

I heard her foot steps getting closer and closer, and suddenly Logan motioned me to go in the other room. Logan, really. You're just thinking of that?! 

I scrambled to my feet, and started to walk to the other room, but quickly fell back to the floor. I heard Logan chuckle, and I gave him the middle finger. Fuck you Logan! I got stabbed, and can't move, so you're gonna laugh, when I try and walk. Yeah, I love you too buddy. 

I heard Claire finally get up to the beach house, and stop. I quickly hide behide the couch, waiting for Logan to send her back down to the beach. 

"Where's Kendall at? You said he was up here, Logan." She asked him.

"He's.." He started saying, nervously. "In.. the bathroom! Yeah, he's in there." 

"Oh. well, I'll wait for him to come out." 

"No! Just go back down to the beach! He said he was on his way back down after he went pee!" 

"Alright, I'll see you both back down there soon." She told him, and I heard her foot steps walk away. 

I peaked my head above the couch, to find Logan looking straight at me. "That was close." 

"Hell, it was!" i screamed. "Now what are we going to do!? Claire is now expecting me and you back down there in a matter of minutes!!" 

"Lets go check out Griffin's first - aid kit, to see if we can find an Ace Bandage Wrap."

"Alright." I said to him, as I managed to get up, using the couches support. 

Logan walked over to me, and leaned me against him, so we both can go look. We walked over to the bathroom, and he set me down on the tub side, and searched through the cabbinets and cupboards. 

"AH HAH!" He said, happily. 

"Did you find some?" 

"Yes. will white work?" 

"Whatever color is fine, I just want to get back to Claire, so she doesn't think we bailed on her. Or, I bailed on her." 

"Alright. This is gonna hurt a little, because the bandages will be squeezing you're side." 

"Okay, okay, just hurry up, Logan!" 

"fine, fine." he told me, then moved my hands, abling him to start wrapping the bandage around my stomach/side. 

I jumped a couple times, because it did hurt. A LOT. After about three minutes of wrapping, he put the pins on it to keep it from un-wrapping. 

"There we go." He told me, and i examined his work. Looked good. "Now lets clean your stomach up, and you're shorts. You're soaked in blood."

"What other shorts am I gonna wear?" 

"James packed you a bunch of clothes, and brought them with us, and we have a bunch of clothes too. So, you have another pair of swim trunks."

"Oh, well, can you get them for me?" 

"Sure." he said, walking out. 

He was back in a matter of seconds, then closed the door so I could change. I took the blood soaked ones off, and slid the clean pair on. I searched the bathroom for a wash cloth, and found one. I grabbed it, and soaked it with water from the sink, then washed all the other blood off my leg, and stomach. 

"You almost done in there Kendall?" Logan called from outside the door. 

"Yes, I'm done actually." I told him opening the door. 

"Well, here's a shirt, so you can cover up the wrap." He told me, throwing a shirt in my face. I slid that on as well. 

"But, what if Claire wants to go swimming?" 

"Tell her you don't feel good, and you don't wanna go." 

"I guess that could work." 

"Alright then, lets go." He said, grabbing my wrist and dragging me outside with him. 

Hey! I can actually walk again! that's really good news other wise Claire might get suspicious. 

"Kendall! There you are!" Claire said, running towards me. That's when Logan let go of my wrist. 

She wrapped her arms around me tightly, and I let out a soft cry.


	22. Chapter 22

// Claire's PoV //

 

~~ 2 weeks later ~~~

 

Here I was for about the 80th time today in my bathroom, puking my guts out. "I really think you should see a doctor."

"Kendall," I managed to choke out his name in-between upchucks. "I told you its just a little cold."

"You don't know that..." He sighed, pulling my hair back, while rubbing my back in soothing circles.

He was right. I really didn't know what the fuck was wrong with me. I just... don't know how I got sick! I mean, I haven't done anything or took anything to make me sick like this. So what is causing me to VOMIT!?! UGH.

I picked myself off the toilet, and slouched against the wall next to it. Kendall's firm hand gripped my shoulder, making me gaze up at him. His emerald green eyes, were filled with worry, and sadness. He really wanted to take me to the doctors, but my stubborn ass wouldn't let him. I knew that I just had to say; 'please take me to the doctor' and he would do it in a heartbeat.

"I'm alright Kendall." I tried reassuring him.

His eyes softened and he nodded.

"Just know," He begun saying, his eyes brimming with tears. "I will do anything to make you feel better again Claire.. You just gotta tell me how."

"Kendall.." I said his name, taking his hand in mine. "If this doesn't go away in two days, I will let you take me to the doctors."

And with those words, his face lit up. It was the first time he had smiled in the past two weeks. "Thank you, Claire."

I smiled, then stood up with him. Then, I leaned up and kissed him, but, he pushed me back quickly, yet gently.

"GROSS!" He shrieked.

"OMG WHAT?!"

"I don't want to kiss you while you taste like puke!" he laughed.

I glared at him, then grabbed my tooth brush, and begun scrubbing at my teeth. I had to try and figure out why I was sick all of a sudden.

I finally quit brushing my teeth, and walked into the living room where Kendall was chilling on the couch, watching their TV show; Big Time Rush.

I slowly walked over to the couch and sat down with him. "So, wanna do anything special today?"

That's when I felt him tense up. What was he so uptight about?

"Actually, I was hoping I could spend some time with the boys." He said, nervously.

I smiled. "Kendall, you don't have to ask for my permission to hang out with you're boys."

"Well, I was just worried about you being sick a-" I cut him off by kissing him softly.

"Go be with you're boys.." I whispered against his lips.

"Okay.." He faintly whispered against my own lips.

He got up off the couch, and walked over to the door. "Call or text me if you need anything. or... if Jo shows up."

"I'll be fine.. I promise." I told him, still smiling.

He ended up telling me all about what had really happened up at the beach house that day. One main reason why. I saw his stab wound. But, ever since then... Jo hasn't came around. Not even once. I guess she was in total shock when she stabbed him, and can't work up the courage to face Kendall again.

He smiled back, then opened the door, and closed it gently, leaving me alone to dwell upon my thoughts about how the hell I'm sick, and what the fuck is it?

Then, it hit me.

Gulp.

I had forgotten Kendall and I... had sex that one night, after Jo had knocked me unconscious.

I couldn't possibly be pregnant. Its almost impossible, but its very possible.. to get prego on the first go! Although... we didn't use a condom.. SHIT!! I was so friggin' eager to do it, that I didn't even give him time to... what do I wanna say... OH THAT'S RIGHT. TO PREPARE!

Wait. I don't know if I'm for sure pregnant or not... I really needed to find out, before I go on a rampage.

I stumbled of the couch, and fell flat on my face. UGH. I groaned, while getting up, then running straight to the bathroom. Quickly, I searched the cabinets, drawers, even my bag that had all my bathroom tools in it.. and I had nooooo luck what so ever, in finding a pregnancy test.

Fuck.

I groaned slamming the bathroom door on the way out. I really needed to go pick one up, but I don't wanna go alone. Its scary going to get something like that alone. I pulled out my new cell phone that Kendall had bought me (That's why he went to the store before we went to the beach house, he gave it to me a couple days ago), and I scrolled through my contacts list. My eyes landed on one name.

Selena.

I would call her, but she's... at her recording time today, with Gustavo. UGH.

I continued to scroll through the list. Then, my eyes landed on another name.

James.

Kendall was hanging out with him right now, and the other guys... but I'm sure James would come with me. Him and I have become very close friends... like a brother and sister relationship.

I tapped his name, and put the phone up to my ear. The ringing seemed like it went on forever, but suddenly, it stopped, and James's adorable voice filled my ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, James."

"Oh. Hey, Claire. What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the store to get something with me."

"Uh...I thought you were dating Kendall.."

"Its not a date, silly. I just needed to pick something up, and I would rather not go alone."

"Then, sure. That sounds fun."

"Coolio. Be here in 5?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks so much Jamesy!"

"Not a problem, Claire."

I smiled to myself. "See you later."

"Buh-bye." He said, then the line when dead. (A/N: OMG ANOTHER RHYME! xD)

I ran into my room, and grabbed my hair brush, and brushed my hair, trying to look semi decent for James.

Just then, I heard the door to the apartment open. "Claire?"

He still has my key... Grrrr....

I peaked my head around the corner. "Oh. Hey, James."

Fuck he was fast. Surely not five minutes, but oh well.

Then, he smiled that gorgeous smile of his at me. Wait. His gorgeous smile?! I'm dating Kendall!!! Not him... Why are my hormones going crazy for him right now? I hope this isn't a side affect to what ever cold, or possible Pregnancy that I have.

"Uh, are you okay?" He asked waving a hand in my face. "You're drooling."

I jumped back, and wiped the drool off of my mouth, then walked passed him into the kitchen. I then grabbed my credit card, room key, and phone off of the counter.

All of a sudden, I felt his hard hands on my shoulders, and he spun me around. Just, then... my heart stopped. Just for two seconds. Now its back on track beating faster then ever.

"Okay," He started saying. "I'll ask again. Are you okay?"

"Ye-yes." I lied.

His caramel chocolate colored eyes studied me. I could tell he knew that I just lied to him, and something was horrible wrong. And yes, James, you are 100% correct. 50% was that I'm possibly pregnant at sixteen, and the other 50% was I think I'm falling deeply in love with my boyfriend's best buddy!

"I-i-i-i-i think we should go..." I told him, trying to breathe.

But the thing is, he didn't budge. Nope. He didn't even loosen the grip on my shoulders, until now.

"I think so too... " He said slowly, inching closer to me. "But, something is telling me to do this."

And with that, he connected his lips with mine.

And since my new excited teenage hormones are okay with what he was doing, I started kissing him back. I also threw my arms around his neck, and his arms wrapped around my waist.

I tangled my fingers with his hair, and started pulling him closer, when he pulled away. "Claire, I really need to ask, and tell you something."

"Yes?"

"I really like you, but I know you're with Kendall."

"Yeah.."

"And, I really want to know why you're kissing me, when you're with him?"

"Omg.. was this a test?"

"What?" He gasped. "NO!"

"Good."

"Now, can you answer the question?"

"Yes. Its because... something is off with my hormones right now, and they are telling me that I really really want you instead of Kendall at the moment. ... and I think it's because ... I'm..."

"You're?"

"I think I'm pregnant,"


	23. Chapter 23

~~ James’s PoV ~~

 

“Then you’re kissing me because..?” I questioned.

I still couldn’t believe Claire and I kissed. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I loved Claire to death, ever since I laid eyes on her in the lobby the first day she moved in. But, Kendall beat me too her.

“I … I don’t know.. I think I might.. Be.. Be.. “ She stuttered.

She’s really worried about something. …. She just won’t tell me. “Be..?”

“… Pregnant.”

I blinked at what she told me, then mentally slapped myself, for most likely hearing her wrong. “What?”

She scoffed. “Hormones. Pfft. They are telling me to say things that I don’t know of.”

“Are you sure? You said you think you’re preg-“ I got cut off by her connecting our lips again.

The good boy in my head said: ‘James! Pull away… you can’t be kissing her! If Kendall finds out, he’s going to rearrange you’re gorgeous face!’. The devilish part of me said: ‘No! Don’t pull away.. See how far it goes.’.

I wasn’t sure which side I should pick… because I loved Claire oh so much, but she was dating my best friend, and it would break his heart. Plus, he’d beat me til I could barely breathe. Kendall was hanging out with Carlos and Logan, since I was heading out anyway to go see Selena at the Rocque Records, but I told her I was coming to see Claire. Maybe I should listen to my Devilish side for once.

I didn’t hesitate to respond, so I kissed her back very passionately. I could feel her melting into me, so I picked her up, setting her on the counter. Even though she was sitting, and didn’t need any support, she wrapped her legs around me, pulling us closer and closer. She moaned in delight. I bit down on her bottom lip, asking for entry. She gladly accepted. I darted my tongue in her mouth, and exploded.

That’s when she pushed me away, which caught me off guard, and my butt connected with the ground, causing me to scream in pain. I heard footsteps take off, and a door slam closed, then… I heard gagging. Claire was getting sick again. I groaned, and looked up. My eyes widened when I saw who was standing there. Kendall.

His arms were crossed. Which usually meant shit is about to go down. And that’s when I realized that Claire wasn’t the one pushing me on the ground. It was him.

Kendall’s face showed no emotion but his eyes were a whole different story… His beautiful green eyes… wait.. Beautiful? Anyway… His eyes showed hurt, anger, sadness and worry.

I looked away from Kendall, feeling a blush coming on my cheeks. His gaze was just so … intimidating. Soo… Tempting.

“Why?” I heard him ask, and my head spun back to his, as our eyes met.

“I-i-i-i… don’t.. Know.. “ I shrugged, hanging my head in shame. Maybe my devilish side wasn’t so right after all.

I heard him sigh, and come over to me. I looked back at him, his face was just inches from mine. I felt my face flush, and my body getting excited. Crap.

“I just don’t understand why… Claire called you to go to the store, James. NOT TO MAKE OUT!” He screamed.

Okay, body getting more excited there. Kendall getting frustrated was really a turn on for me. Shit, fuck, shit fuck. Those were the only two words my mind could process at the moment.

“I-i-i-i… Claire… She asked me too.” I lied. I really kissed her, but she kinda asked later on..

“She wouldn’t do that. And you know it. I even know that you just fucking lied to me James. I thought you were my friend.” He spat.

Okay, now I felt tears coming to my eyes. Kendall… hated me. “I thought it was bro’s before hoes, man?”

He laughed. “Well… that’s the guy code.”

“Yeah.. I thought we were gonna stick with that?”

“Right now… No.. I just can’t stick to the code.” He said, turning his head so he couldn’t look at me.

That’s when I heard a door open up, and saw Claire walk out. She looked pale, with a green shade mixed in it.

“Kendall..” she said faintly.

That’s when she collapsed to the ground. My eyes got wide as can be. I’m sure Kendall’s did too.

“OH MY GOD, CLAIRE!” He screamed, running over to her, and picking her up bridal style.

“Kendall… I-“ I begun to say, before he cut me off.

“Did you do anything else to her?” He asked coldly.

I could tell he was asking if we got intimate. Really? How could you do that in about 3 minutes?! “No.”

“Oh.” Was all he could say. He looked down at Claire and had tears streaming down his face.

I really felt bad for Kendall. A lot of bad things keep happening to him and Claire. Maybe she was a bad luck to him. I wasn’t sure. All I knew was, that we should get her to a doctor, or somewhere fast. I scrambled to my feet, and ran over to Kendall and Claire. My hand brushed through her hair, as I felt my own tears, sting my eyes, as they fell down my face.

“Claire… please wake up.. “

 

~~ Kendall’s Pov ~~~

 

I’m actually on the verge of collapsing myself. Seeing Claire like this made me week, we sadness. I felt pathetic. My heart was splitting in two. Literally. Loosing Claire would probably be the last thing I do, because I know I can’t live without her. She is my life now. My world.

I started crying harder, when I felt her heart was off beat, and shaky. I knew something was horribly wrong. “James…”

“Yes?” He said, looked up at me.

“We need to take her to the hospital.”

“I know.. “

“Oh, for gods, sake, I need you to drive us!” I screamed.

He got this pleasured look on his face, and I cocked an eyebrow. Okay…? You’re really starting to freak me out James. I coughed awkwardly, and walked towards the door with Claire still in my arms. I carried her out to James’s car, and he got in the drivers seat, while I sat in the back with Claire. She lay lifelessly against my chest the whole way there…

 

~*~

 

~~ Claire’s PoV ~~~

 

 

My amazing boyfriend, standing right there in front of me, opened his arms out. I ran towards him, to jump in his arms, but I slid right through him. I landed with an ‘oof’ sound. I groaned getting up from my face plant into the ground, then spun around to see him standing there disappointed.

I slowly walked towards him, until he was inches away. I lifted my arm up, and tried setting my hand on his shoulder, but it slipped right through him. Just then, a girl with curly blond hair and brown eyes came skipping up to us. Kendall’s face lit up, as she approached. I recognized her. It was Jo. I glared at her, as she wrapped an arm around Kendall, swinging herself right in the position I was standing in. She was standing inside me, or on me... err... I wasn’t sure. But, Kendall leaned in, and kissed her. I didn’t feel anything. I was her kiss. I stepped to the side, to make sure, he was really kissing her and just not trying to kiss me.

“Kendall!! How could you?!” I scream, but he continued kissing Jo.

I sank to my knees, and begun crying.

He’s not here to protect you anymore Claire.” I heard her say, as I looked up.

I gasped at what I saw. Kendall was laying there, blood pooling around his lifeless body, as I knife sticks out of his chest.

“You’re a murderer!” I screamed at her.

She laughed evilly in response. “If I can’t have him nobody else can. Plus, you moved on to James with you’re little make out session you had. Kendall isn’t happy. Maybe he just decided to come back to me, since you crawled away from the love of you’re life!!”

“You’re a liar. I kissed James I know that, but I didn’t move on… nether did Kendall.”

“Then why did he kiss me?”

“He was trying to kiss me.”

“Seems like he couldn’t, so he did the next best thing.”

“No… he didn’t…”

“Face it Claire,” She spat, as I watched her take the knife out of Kendall’s chest, and lick the blood off of it. “He moved on. Literally. And, now. You are too.”

With those words I felt a dagger, slid into my chest, and right out my back.

 

~*~

 

 

“NOO!” I scream, sitting up fairly quickly in my bed.

Wahoo... Bad idea Claire. I slammed my head back down onto the pillow. That made me dizzy sitting up to quickly. I glance around the room, realizing that it’s not my apartment. Or my bed. Or my snuggley,warm Kendall sleeping next to me. I felt Cold, Tired and Sick.

Then I remembered my dream.

I started panicking. What if that wasn’t a dream? What if that actually happened? No… Kendall’s not dead, and I don’t have a hole in my chest from the dagger that went through it. Although, my chest did hurt and Oh My GOD! It did happen! I started freaking out, taking the needles and stuff off of me, and jumping out of bed. I have to find Kendall.

I ran out of the room, and raced down the hallway, peaking in ever single room. Kendall wasn’t in any, so I asked the nurse that was on this floor, where his room was.

“Sweetie, we don’t have patients under that name here. We have Kendall for a visitor, for … room 624, though.” She told me.

“Thank you so much.” I said, smiling. I ran until I found 624, and walked in. The room was empty.. What? I looked at the person’s heart monitor, and it said Claire Bell. I was in the hospital. Kendall was a visitor… that means I got hurt. But… that means the dream wasn’t real after all.

Just then I heard people shouting my name, and footsteps racing. “Claire! Don’t die on my please!!”

Kendall’s voice was one of them.

I look at the door, to see Kendall, James and a doctor. “Oh, she just got out of bed.”

“BECAUSE I FREAKED OUT!” I said, running to Kendall, jumping in his arms.

His arms wrapped tightly around me, and the doctor pushed us apart. I pouted. “Now, hold on. Don’t want to suffocate the little guy.”

My face turned red. “Im not a guy! And Kendall isn’t little!”

My face turned even redder, on how wrong that sounded. James started laughing his ass off, and so did Kendall. By then I was glowing a brighter shade of red.

“That’s not what I meant…” The doctor coughed awkwardly. “I was talking about him.”

He pulled my shirt up, just enough, so you could see the small bump on my tummy. I gasped in shock, that I was right. 

I am having a baby.


	24. Chapter 24

~Still Claire’s PoV ~~

 

I wasn’t dreaming this time. Kendall Schmidt, had got me pregnant. At sixteen. This isn’t going to be good…

I looked up from where the doctor had shown us my baby bump, and saw the look on Kendall’s face. Total shock. He looked hurt too. Probably because he thought I knew, and I wouldn’t tell him. But that’s not true. I was on my way out to figure out if I was pregnant when James started kissin’ me up.

“Claire?”

“Yes?” I asked… worried.

“Why didn’t you tell me about this?” He questioned, pointing at the bump.

“I wasn’t sure that I was pregnant…” I started saying, then I pointed to James. He shot me questioning look like: ‘No, no… don’t point at me.’ “I called James to come with me to the store. I was going to go buy a test, but then we were kissing, then you came… and then I got sick.”

Kendall glared at James, then he glared at me. “Why didn’t you want me to come?”

“I wasn’t sure how you were going to handle this,”I said pointing to the baby bump. “So I wanted one of my other friends to come.”

“Kendall, can I talk to you for a minute?” James asked, never taking his eyes off of Kendall.

He looked my way, then back at James. “Sure.”

 

~~ James’s PoV ~~

 

That was a total shock. Well, kinda. I knew at some point they were gonna continue from where Jo and I interrupted them. But… I didn’t think that they … wouldn’t prepare. You know, use a condom? Because clearly, Kendall didn’t want that baby. He was still planning on getting a hockey scholarship when BTR was done. That’s another concern of ours. Is he going to do BTR when the baby comes? Or how will Gustavo approve? What about his mother? I know I surely wasn’t sure what the hell WE were going to do about their situation. So, I needed to make a plan up with Kendall, before he gets all pissed off around Claire, because she’s going to have mood swings, and snap at Kendall if he says something out of the ordinary.

“Kendall, can I talk to you for a minute?” I questioned, never taking my eyes off of him.

He looked at Claire, then back to me. “Sure.”

I pulled him away from Claire’s room, and down the hall to the visitor center room thingy was. I threw him on the couch, and glared. “How could you not what that child?”

“WHAT?!” He screamed, his eyes wide as can be.

“What do you mean, WHAT? I heard and saw the way you were talking to Claire about not telling you.”

“I wasn’t-“ I cut him off.

“You weren’t what? You weren’t yelling? No, you were. Everyone could tell. Claire could, I could, the doctor could, even the next floors patients could tell. Kendall… “ I said rubbing my temples, clearly frustrated as hell. “She was trying to respect you’re feelings by calling me to go with her to the store. Hell, I didn’t know what she was going there for, but since I know now…. I knew why she called me instead of you. Kendall, she was afraid you were going to act like this. You can not believe how pissed off I am at you at the moment..”

I looked back up at him, and stop pacing to see him crying. Aww, hell. I didn’t mean to make him cry. “Kendall…”

“No, James. You’re right. I was just mad because she kissed you… and then she told me that she called you to go find out if she was carrying my child or not… and she is… then I lash out on her.” He cried out.

“Kendall… I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

“I’m… just jealous.” He sniffed. “She calls you for everything. But I’m her boyfriend! Me! And she calls you…”

I gasped. I really never noticed that Claire did call me for mostly anything. Heck, Kendall even does too!

“I think you should go see her.” I said my voice breaking. “She needs her boyfriend, and babies father. Unless…”

He looked up. “Unless?”

“Unless you’re getting it aborted. If you do that, Carlos will kill you. He loves babies." I laughed.

“I don’t think that Claire would let me. Even though were sixteen… “ He smiled. “I don’t think I would want to kill a little baby either.”

“Now, go be with her.” I smiled, as he stood up.

“Thank you, James.” Kendall said, pulling me into a hug. “I don’t know what I would do with out you.”

I was shocked at first, but wrapped my arms around his waist. Never thought he would hug me again…

He pulled away, and I secretly pouted to myself. Meanie. “I think I should go.”

 

 

~~ Claire’s PoV ~~

 

 

All I could feel was hurt. Kendall didn’t want this baby. I could tell by the way he yelled at me. I can see him and James arguing now, about why he doesn’t want this baby. I felt the tears come to my eyes, and stream down my cheeks. Kendall didn’t love this baby. I felt movement without even touching the bump, and I knew that the baby knew his or her father didn’t want them. Didn’t love them. If broke my heart. The one guy I thought loved me, no matter what… doesn’t love me anymore because of a mistake we made.

“It wasn’t a mistake.” I heard someone say, from the door way.

I looked up to see Kendall standing there. “Did I say that out loud?”

“Yeah.” He laughed.

“How much did you hear?”

“I heard about everything.”

“I’m so sorry…”

“Hey… Its not just you’re fault, if it would be anyone’s fault it would be both of ours.” He said, sitting on the bed with me.

He wrapped his arm around my waist, and I looked up at him. Then I looked down. I really didn’t want to see the expression on his face. “Do you love this baby?”

I heard him sigh. Great. He doesn’t. “Claire, to be honest… I really didn’t love the idea at first, because I was just so mad because… You seem to ask James to do a lot of stuff with you… and I got jealous. When you told me you asked him to come find out if you were carrying my kid.”

“Our kid, “ I corrected. “And You don’t have to be jealous of James. Before you left the doctor asked me, why did I kiss him… I told him that I just had sudden erges to … ya. Know… do stuff.”

I blushed I really couldn’t help admitting something horrible to him. “Really?”

“Yeah. I don’t know what hit me, but he was there, and I need something to happen, or I was going to go find someone who would.”

“I was right across the hall…”

“Yeah, but he was right in front of me.”

“Oh.”

“Don’t worry though. I love you … not him. I may think he’s gorgeous as fuck, but he can’t compare to you.”

Kendall kissed my head, and sighed. “Thank you Claire. I really needed to hear that from you, and not him.”

I smiled to myself, since my hair was covering my face so he couldn’t she the dorky smirk that grew on my lips. “I asked the doctor why that happened…”

“Did he give you a reason? Errmm.. and Answer?”

“Yes.”

“Well…?”

“He said that my hormones will go off balance from time to time, and I will be craving certain things… like for one.. I wanted to do it with James at that moment.”

I looked up at him and his eyes widened, but his lips grew the smirk I had on mine a few seconds ago. “Soo, that means that will happen more?”

“I guess… So don’t hit him if you see us kissing our something until you get home. Please?”

I loved James, I really do, but I loved Kendall more then him. Like I said, he couldn’t compare to Kendall. “Fine.”

“Thank you.” I said, kissing his cheek.

“But I want you to text or call me if you’re craving … for sex comes. I don’t want James all over you. I guess he can kiss you til I get there… but I will take care of the rest.” He said protectively. Mmmmm.. Turn on. 

"I also asked him why I had fainted... a few hours ago."

"And?"

"He said that the baby wasn't liking what I was eating, and I needed to make a chart of what the baby likes, and won't make me throw up.." 

"Okay. We can work on that."

I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn’t. I really didn’t want the one word come out of his mouth.. No. I looked away. “Kendall?”

“Yes, sweetie?”

“Do you want this baby?” I asked, then… Silence filled the room.

“Yes.” He finally spoke, and I jumped with excitement, and kissed him.

 

~~ 1 month later… ~~

 

Its been about a month since Kendall and I first found out I was pregnant. That’s when we decided to spread the good news. We told the guys, his mom… she didn’t seem to into the idea… but she welcomed me and the baby into the family, even though Kendall and I aren’t married. I told Selena, and she jumped for Joy. We told Gustavo and Kelly… he wasn’t happy, but Kelly was excited. Gustavo ended up giving me a break, until the baby was born.

That whole month made me jump for joy… until… I had to leave. Yup, I went back home to North Carolina for a couple days, so I could tell my mom and dad that… I was pregnant. Kendall wanted to come, but Gustavo had BTR booked with a bunch of recording sessions, concert and shit as much as possible, before the baby is born. Because he knows damn well, that I will make Kendall stay with me and take care of the baby, until I say its okay for him to go back to work.

Anyway… I am on the plane now to go back home. I wish Kendall was here… even James or Selena… would be nice too. I just… didn’t want to go alone. The good news though, is that my mother and father were very excited that I was coming home and visiting for a couple days. I missed them. But, I also missed my babies daddy. This was going to be a long two days…

 

~~ Getting to Claire’s house… ~~

 

 

“Thanks so much!” I had the taxi driver $16, and he pulled away.

I finally was at my house. The house I was raised in, the same very one where I sang my heart out, to make my dreams come true. I picked up my suitcase from the curb, and started walking towards the house. “Claire!!”

I looked up. “Momma!”

She ran towards me, pulling me into a tight hug. Uh – oh. The baby… I pulled away, and smiled.

“Nice to see you momma.”

“Oh, how I’ve missed you Claire.” She said, smiling.

“Is dad home?”

“He’s at work right now, but he’ll be back soon.”

“Okay.” I told her, walking towards the house.

I walked into my room. It was just how I left it. Pffft, I really couldn’t take everything to California, even if I was permanently living there. Too much to take.

I flopped down on my bed, and instantly felt tired. I kicked my Adidas sandals off, and curled up under the covers. That’s when I heard a knock on my door. “Claire, do you want me to wake you when dinner is done? That will be a couple hours or so.”

“Sure. Thanks, Momma.”

“You’re welcome, sweet heart.” She said, kissing me on the forehead. 

She shut the door, making me close my eyes, and blackness welcomed itself in.


	25. Chapter 25

~~ Claire's PoV ~~~ 

 

"Claire... Claire, hunny, wake up." I heard a voice whisper, as a hand shook me. 

"Give me five more minutes..." I groaned. 

"I thought you'd be more excited to see you're dad.." 

My eyes shot open. I looked up at the man who had raised me, and who had helped me when times were bad. My daddy. "Daddy!!" 

"Hi, pumpkin."

I jumped onto him, pulling him into a hug. I really did miss my dad being in California. Don't get me wrong, I missed my mom too. I just... was always a daddy's girl. 

I pulled away, and smiled. "I've missed you." 

"I've missed you too. Now, lets go eat. I think you're mother made you're favorite." 

"OH MY GOD!!" I screamed, passing my dad, and flying down the stairs. 

The smell of pasta and Alfredo filled the kitchen air, as I approached. My mom was a very excellent cook. She made the best of the best. Like once when I was in 3rd grade, she made brownies for the bake sale from scratch. Everyone voted a ten for them. She won. I wasn't surprised. 

"Oh, Claire, baby... you're finally up. Thank you for waking her up Ryan." My mom said, surprised. 

"Anytime, babe." My dad said, walking past my mom, giving her a quick peck on the lips, then went and sat down. 

I followed, sitting in my normal spot, awaiting for my mom to serve us our meal. She walked over to the table sitting down pots, pans, bowls, and baskets. I stood up. "Mom, you really should let me do something while I'm here. I'm getting anxious just sitting here."

"No, no! I got it, Claire. You just relax. Seems like you're still tired from you're flight." She scolded, shooshing me with her hands to make me realize she wanted me to sit. 

She finally joined us, and we started digging in. Penne Alfredo was my favorite ever. I wasn't sure if Kendall knew that. We never actually had time to discuss things like that... "Claire?"

"Hmm?" I said, with a mouth full of food. 

"Since we are all together now, you said you flew back out here to tell us something?"

"Uh... yeah.." 

I started getting nervous. What if they thought of me differently? If my brother was here, and not at college, he would be all, 'OMG YOU JUST WENT TO CALIFORNIA TO GET KNOCKED UP. YOU'RE SUCH A SLUT'. That's something he would say. He's such a man whore. 

"Are you ready to tell us Claire?" 

"Uhm.. yeah. Can I make a call really quick though?"

"Sure." My dad said, confused. 

I got up from the chair, and raced upstairs to my room. I grabbed my phone and begun furiously punching in the numbers. I put the phone up to my ear, and I probably could have gone deaf at how loud the beeping was. Finally it quit, and he picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Kendall."

"Oh, Hi Claire. Did the flight go okay?"

"Yeah. Hey listen.. can you get on skype in about... ten minutes?"

"Yeah, sure." 

"Thanks."

"Have you... you know... told them yet?"

"I'm about too. That's why I called you to get on skype so I can show them you." 

"Okay."

"Thanks again, Kendall."

"You're welcome, babe."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"See ya." I said, hanging up the phone. 

I ran back down the steps, and slowed my pace down, as I walked back to the kitchen. As I entered, my mom and dad both looked at me, concerned. "Claire... is someting wrong?" 

"I'm not sure." I told them. I really wasn't sure if this was wrong, or something... but I wasn't getting rid of the baby. 

My mom and dad both got up from there seats, and walked over to me. "Claire, you know you can talk to us about anything.."

"I know... that's why I have something very important to tell you. Kinda like a story.."

"Go on."

"Well, when I moved to California, I moved into the Palm Woods apartments. And when I got there, I literally ran into a boy. He was already in a band, being produced by the same guy who was trying to make me famous. Him and I talked a lot, and hung out a lot... and eventually we fell in love.."

"So, you have a boyfriend?" 

"Yeah."

"And ... you got him in only two months?!"

"Yup."

"Claire, do we get to meet him?" 

"Yeah, actually you can. Follow me." I said, leading them over to the huge apple computer they had. 

I clicked on the internet, and searched skype. They watched carefully as I signed in, then searched for Kendall's name. I clicked it twice, and it sent him a video chat request. 

The little window popped up with his face on it. It was so good to see him. I missed him already. "Hey Claire." 

"Hey. Kendall, I want you too meet some people. This is my mom Kay, and my dad Ryan. Mom, Dad, this is my boyfriend... Kendall." 

"Nice too meet you." Kendall said smiling. 

"Nice too meet you too, Kendall." 

"And now, I guess I should tell you the rest of the story... since Kendall is here sorta with us." I laughed. "Well... Over time... things got more serious."

"Like... how serious?" My dad questioned, looking back and forth between me and Kendall. 

I looked over at Kendall... I felt so bad for him, being put on the spot like this... But, I couldn't do this alone. I just couldn't. "Mom, dad.." 

"Yes?"

"I'm... Pregnant... and he's the father." I said, looking down, and pointing at Kendal on the computer screen. 

I heard a gasp from my mother, and that worried me. Or maybe she was just shocked? Well, I guess that's what you do when you're shocked... you gasp. 

"This is true?" My dad questioned. 

"Yes." I heard Kendall say, and my head shot up. 

"Claire Alice Bell... WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU PREGNANT AT SIXTEEN?!" My dad screamed. "AND YOU. HOW OLD ARE YOU?!" 

"I'm .... si-sixteen too sir." 

My mom started pacing back and forth, and my dad looked like he wanted to punch something ... or someone. 

I was right. Because I felt a fist connect with my jaw. I collapsed to the floor in pain, with a loud scream. I could barely make out the voice that was screaming my name, but I recognized it. Kendall was screaming through the computer at me. He wanted me to be okay... 

But I wasn't, because in seconds, my whole world went black, and I welcomed the darkness... I didn't want to wake up for more of my parents rage.


	26. Chapter 26

~~ 2 Months Later..~~

 

~~ Kendall's PoV~~~ 

 

"Kendall, look! Look at that one!" Claire shouted in my ear once again, furiously pointing towards a cloud. 

"Hah, Claire... That one looks lik-"

"Like a baby?" She asked, and I smiled. 

Claire was doing excellent for what had happened to her two months ago with her dad. Her father was so upset he punched her in the face and after she blacked out, he kicked her in the stomach repeatedly, hurting the baby. But, the baby is not harmed, which is very good!

Her parents also screamed at me through skype for getting their daughter pregnant at sixteen. I really didn't care what they said, because I knew that Claire wasn't going to be able to talk to them again. When Claire woke up, she was thrown out by her parents, and I came and got her. They told her... that they disowned her. It made me furious that her own parents would do something like that. UGH. 

But now Claire was back with me, and safe. I will not let anyone or anything touch her. We ended up going to the doctor to have the baby checked out about a month ago, and we are suppose to go later today. Since I think you go every month... I think that is what we were told to do. 

"Kendall! That one looks like a puppy!!" She yelled, nudging my arm. 

I looked at her and smiled. "You're too cute, Claire." 

She laughed, while she sat up, then pulled my arm making me get up too. "We have to get going." 

"AWW! But I love laying on the blanket, staring at clouds with you!" I pouted. 

"Kendall, we can come back after the appointment. I promise." She laughed, then pulled me along with her to my car. 

Lately, watching the clouds has become our thing to do as a couple. I personally love looking at clouds, picturing a figure or object taking form of it. 

I glanced at Claire. She was holding my hand, walking so gracefully. Her tummy possessed a beautiful bump. I found her more attractive with it. Maybe it's because of the fact, that our baby is in there. Or maybe it's because I like girls with more curves. Anyway... I really can't wait to see what the baby looks like when we go to the doctors today... I bet... they are beautiful. 

 

~*~ 

 

"The baby seems to be just fine, even though the beating you took awhile ago, harmed the baby... they still seem fine." The doctor was explaining. 

"Do you know if a boy or a girl yet?" I questioned, anxiously.

"You will next time you're in here. But, we can do an ultra sound if you'd like to see what the baby is looking like so far." 

I shot Claire a look, and she did the same back. We both really wanted to see the baby. "YES!!" 

"Okay, okay." The doctor said, getting the jel our of the drawer. 

He lifted up Claire's shirt a little, rubbing the cool jell on her baby bump. She jumped as he rubbed it in, probably because that stuff is as cold as fuck! He took this little device thing, and started rubbing that around with the jell, and something was moving on the monitor. 

"Well there's you're baby." the doctor said, while pointing at the little person on the screen. 

I started feeling tears stream down my cheeks. I actually had a kid. A real person. "Kendall?"

"Yes?" I asked, not bothering to see who said that.

"Ain't they adorable?" 

I looked over at Claire, who was also crying, but smiling. "Yes, sweetie." 

"You can see that everything is starting to develop, and you'll be able to see everything next time you come in. Other then that, the baby is healthy, and Claire?" 

"Yeah?"

"Eat more foods that the baby likes. That way you won't throw up as much." 

"Oh. Alright, thank you so much."

"Ah, it's not a problem. I love helping newly parents." He told us, as he took the device off of Claire, and wiped the jell off of her tummy. Claire jumped off the table, and grabbed my hand as she approached me. 

"I love you, Kendall." 

"I love you too, Claire." I said, leaning down to kiss her. 

"Just to let you know you're baby is now four-teen weeks old." The doctor said, causing us to jump, breaking our kiss. 

Claire and I both blushed furiously red, clearly embarrassed that we just kissed without even realizing that our doctor was in the room. 

"Oh, and you're appointment is done for today, you should make another one for next month. Thanks for coming in." 

"Thanks so much, for everything." Claire said, shaking the doctor's hand, then grabbing mine, dragging me out of the room. 

 

~*~ 

 

"That's awesome Claire!" James shouted, hugging Claire tightly. 

Jealous hit me in the face once again, seeing my best friend, and girlfriend hugging. Love is so confusing... 

"Congrats!" James told me, finally paying attention to someone other than Claire. 

Speaking of Claire, I don't see her anymore. "Thanks."

I looked around, and saw her on the couch with Logan and Carlos jumping up and down, like teenage girls, and giggling. I chuckled. Logan and Carlos always seemed kinda girlish at some points. 

"So..." James started saying but trailed off. "Are you going to .. you know... perpose? I mean, since you're having a kid, and you really love her..." 

"Yes. I plan on asking her, but I don't have a ring yet, so I can't ask." 

"I see. When to you think you'll go and get one?"

"Soon. I wanna marry her before the baby is born."

"I know it doesn't seem like it, but you actually have a lot of time before that kid pops out. Trust me."

"Alright... But... I wanna make this perfect... Do you think you'd wanna go with me to pick out a ring for her?"

James put his hand on my shoulder, and smiled. "Of course I will." 

"Thank you James." I said, while pulling him into a hug. 

He jumped at first, but then melted into me. I chuckled. I know James is Bi, and he hasn't told anyone yet. But the what I think is funny, is that he doesn't know that I know he has a crush on me. It's really noticeable sometimes. Like right now, I started feeling somethin- OMG. 

I pulled away from James, and his face was flushed red. Oh my god. I knew it! "James?"

"Ye-yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?" 

"Uhh.. sh-sure."

"Are.. you... ya know?" 

"I know..?"

"Bi?"

We were both silent. James hung his hand down, which made it pretty obvious. "You know, it's okay to tell me. I'm you're best friend."

"Yeah.. I know.."

"So, are you?"

"I'm not sure... I like guys... but some how, I feel attracted to you at the same time. I'm so confused!" He shouted, hands holding his head. 

I walked over to him, and started rubbing his back. "Hey, it's okay to not know. That means you need to experiment with other people, er... guys." 

"Oh." 

"Oh what?" Claire said, running up to us. 

"Oh... how great is this news!" James quickly responded, trying to not bring up anything we were just talking about. 

"Yeah. I know." She said, smiling. 

I glanced and Claire, then at James. "I think we should go home Claire, its getting late." 

"Yeah, you're right."

I grabbed her hand, and walked her over to our apartment. I walked into our room, and flopped down on the bed, and so did she. 

"I'm glad I bumped into you." Claire, suddenly said, causing me to jump. 

"What? Why?"

"Because... I wouldn't have had it this good, if I never have moved here... or if I hadn't bumped into you."

"Oh.." I said, blushing a bright red. 

"I love you so much, Kendall," She said, draping her arm around my stomach, closing her eyes. "forever... and ever... and ever... and ever..." 

She faintly whispered 'and ever' until she was soundly asleep. I was truely lucky to have a girl like her. She was my everything now. My world. 

I closed my eyes, and drifted off into sleep, thinking about Claire, and how I loved her, and she would be my girl... 

Forever.


	27. Chapter 27

~~ Claire's PoV ~~~

 

My eyes shot open in alarm, as I heard banging, and booming outside the door. I glanced up beside me to see Kendall's sleepy body/face, so he wasn't out there. Should I go investigate?

I slowly slid myself away from Kendall's grasp, and waddled outta bed. i grabbed one of his flannal shirts, and slid it on, walking out of the bedroom. As I walked out, I was grabbed, and pulled. "WHAT THE FUCK?! LET ME GO!!"

"Claire calm down, it's just me." Carlos said, still latching onto me.

I relaxed, and let myself melt into his arms. "Good god, you scared the shit outta me."

"Sorry." He apoligized, while blushing.

i leaned up, and kissed his cheek. "Its okay. So, why are you here exactly? Not trying to be rude, but I just wanna know."

He gasped, letting me out of his grasp. "you don't remember?"

"Remember?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"You have you're baby shower today!!!"

"I TOTALLY FORGOT!!!!!!!"

"Come on! It starts soon, and the momma ain't even there yet!"

"Woah, wait. It should at least be 10am right now!"

"nope, actually its about... 1pm. and you're shower is at 2pm. Logan helped me decorate, and so did Selena. I will be staying and doing the games and stuff, while Logan, James and Kendall go out for some guy fun."

"Why don't you have some guy fun?"

"Because I want to be with you at you're shower! Claire I love you just like a sister! I wanna be there for you! Plus, I already told James and Logan to take Kendall out for some fun for those 3 hours we will be partying."

"Okayy... Should I go wake him up?"

"Nahh.. he should be good. Just go get ready! were gonna be late!"

"Okay!" I shouted, while running into my bedroom, shutting the door behind me, and locking it.

I looked over at Kendall's sleeping form, and sighed. "I love you soo much, my Kendork."

I walked over to him and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. Smiling, I walked over to the dresser and picked out some sweatpants, and a white tank top. I took those clothes i had on, off, and slid the new clothes on. I quickly ran into the bathroom, fixing my hair.

Then, I saw Kendall's beanie hat lying on the counter and stared. Hmmm... Maybe he won't mind...

I grabbed it, slipping it onto my head, then examined myself in the mirror. I looked good for a pregnant woman. Which made me want to see my belly in a mirror.

I turned to the side, to see the bump starting to stick out further on my tummy. "Hey baby..."

I rubbed my stomach in soothing circles and I felt something bump against my touch. I gasped, as i placed my hand right on that spot again, and felt the constant bumping again. The baby was kicking. My baby was kicking! I shrieked in excitement.

I shut the light off, and raced out to the living room, and basically tackled Carlos, but didn't fall. His arms found there way around me, pulling me into him. "OH MY GOD IM SO HAPPY!!!"

He let me go, and looked at me. "Are you getting mood swings again?"

"No! The baby kicked! THE FREAKING BABY KICKED!"

"NO WAY!" He gasped. "LEMME FEEL! LEMME FEEL!!!!"

I pulled up my tank top just enough to see my baby bump, and placed my hand on it. Nothing happened at first, but then i felt rapid kicks against my stomach. I took Carlos's hand and set it on where my hand was and he let out a loud gasp.

"Claire... this... this is amazing.." He said, his voice breaking.

"Are you okay, Carlos?"

"I just want a kid really bad... "

"Really?"

"yup."

"Awww... Carlos... you will find the right girl at some point, and you will have one of you're own. Any girl would be lucky to have such a romantic, sweet, and caring guy like you."

Carlos looked up at me, and smiled, pulling me into a hug. "Thank you, Claire."

"We should probably get to the shower."

"Yeah." He said, while I pulled my tank top down, hopefully covering the bottom of my tummy.

"Lets go, Carlitos." I said, then grabbed his hand, racing out the door.

 

~*~

 

~ Kendall's PoV ~~

 

"STOP HURTING HER!" I screamed, trying to get to Claire.

Jo was stabbing, cutting... basically anything she can do with a knife to Claire. And the baby. I could hear Claire's shrieks, cryings... and groans.

"Jo... Pa-pa-please... stop.." I cried, my voice breaking.

"Then give me what I want."

"What do you want?!"

"You." She said, pointing her cold finger at me.

"I can't leave Claire though."

"And why the hell not!?"

"Because we have a baby on the way."

"Is that so?" she questioned me, with a hint of evil on her face.

She started making her way over to Claire's body that was beginning to look lifeless. Jo leaned over to Claire, examining her. "So... about you're baby... how should I tell you this Claire..."

She begun saying, just as I saw the knife raise in Jo's hand, and quickly came down on claire's stomach. Claire screamed in pain, and I was speachless. I couldn't say anything, scream anything... no matter how hard I tried.

Jo... Just killed our baby.

 

~*~

 

My eyes shot open as I landed on the floor. I groaned in pain and got on my knees. I rubbed my head in frustration, and then my dream came back to mind. I looked at the bed to find in empty. No snuggling Claire. This... made me flip out.

I looked around the bedroom for my phone and dialed Claire's number. The ringing kept going and going till it stopped. "Hi, t-"

"CLAIRE WHERE ARE YOU?! ARE YOU OKAY!?" I screamed, but the voice continued to go on.

"I can't come to the phone now, because i'm either at the hospital with my lil baby, or watching the clouds with Kendall, but please leave you're number and name, and I can call you back!" Her answering machine picked up, and i felt my knees buckle, and i crumpled to the ground. Is she okay? Where is she?

I managed to pick myself up, and then I started dialing James's number. As I did that, I walked out into the living room, when I felt a fist connect with my jaw. I fell to the floor in pain, as foot steps approached me. "Hello, Kendall."

I looked up. "Nathan? What the fuck are you doing here?"

That's when his foot went into my stomach. I coughed, trying to breathe some air back in my lungs. "NOBODY TALKS TO ME WITH THAT TONE!"

"Yeah? Well I'm not a nobody. "

"Shut up." He said, threatening another one of his foot connecting with ribs treatment.

"why are you here?"

"I heard you knocked my girlfriend up."

My eyes widened. "Girlfriend? She dumped you, you're such a loser!"

His foot hit my face this time. I groaned in pain. I could feel the blood gushing out of my nose, and it trickiling down my mouth.

He leaned in, his face was full of anger. "Listen here, Kendork. Don't even talk to Claire anymore, don't even touch her either. You are the loser here Kendork."

I frowned, and spat the blood that was pooling in my mouth at him. He screamed in pain as it when in his eyes, and in his own mouth. I found that my chance.

I quickly got up, grabbed my phone and ran towards the main door that led to the hallway.

But, I felt a hand grip my shoulder, which spun me around to face him.

Nathan's face was full of hatred. "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? WHATS WRONG IS THAT YOU KNOCKED CLAIRE UP!"

With those words, his hard fist collided with my face again. I guess my body couldn't handle that many blows, because I fell to the floor and my world went into darkness.


	28. Chapter 28

~~ Claire's PoV ~~

 

I glanced down at my phone for about the 8 millionth time today, hoping for a missed call or a text from Kendall. But, nothing. Not a single ' Hi ' or ' Hey how are you?' 

I missed him.

I don't know if I can possibly be away from him for this long. It was hard enough coming back to North Carolina to my parents... but that was just a bad idea of mine... So screw it.

"I don't get why you're so worried." Carlos stated, making me look up in his direction.

"Because if I'm gone, he immediately texts or calls me... and you said that they were gonna go and get him at 3!!! And Carlos, I don't know if you've noticed, but its almost 3:15!" I retorted.

Pfft.

"Well, James just texted me saying that Logan is taking forever jelling his hair to stand up all spiky like."

"Hah, Logannnn... He's so crazy. His hair is so crazy! Does he spend hours or something?"

"Nah, he's become an expert, so its more like 20 minutes... not an hour."

"Ahhhh... " I mumbled out, still trying to figure out the crossword that was on the place mat.

I sighed, as i found the word 'daddyandmommy' on the paper and circled it. Where was Kendall? I threw the pencil in frustration, and Carlos gasped. I looked in his direction, to see a hurt expression.

"Oh, my god.. I'm sorry!" I yelled, getting up from my chair, groaning as my back hurt.

"Its okay.. Just stings a little."

"Let's go wash it out, I mean, its bleeding Carlos."

"NO! You stay at you're party... er... baby shower, I'll go and wash it okay?"

"Alright, I'm... just worrying Carlos.."

"I know you are Claire, but don't worry about me okay? I can take care of myself." Carlos smiled, placing an innocent kiss on my cheek, which made me shiver.

I never have been kissed like that before; unless it was from Kendall... maybe James that one time. I groaned, shaking those thoughts away from my head, as I watched Carlos walk to the bathroom. i saw he was safely inside, so I walked back to my spot at the table, where Selena then announced what we would do next.

 

~~ Carlos's PoV!!!!~~

 

The only words that kept racing through my mind was OW OW OW OW! What Claire did really hurt, but I know she didn't mean it. She had just gotten frustrated, and threw the pencil. I didn't get made because it was just an accident.

I walked over to the sink and turned on the right leaver, and the cold water came gushing out of the faucet. I ran my hand under the cool water, wincing at the extreme pain that was shooting through my hand, as the water tried to wash out the led.

I needed something to wrap around it for a while, just so it stops bleeding.. and probably some peroxide... i wonder if they have any of that stuff at this place?

My mind kept pondering with those questions, as a sudden wave a sickness came over me. I quickly splashed some of the soothing water on my face and sighed.

Then, my mind wondered to James, Logan and Kendall ... I was wondering how their day was going just hanging out. Still leaning over the sink, and pulled my cell phone out of my pocket. I dialed Logan's number....Ring...

Ring... Ring... Ring...

"Carlos! HEY! have you heard form Kendall?" Logan answered, sounding anxious.

"Uhh.. no.. Last I knew, Kendall was sleeping when Claire and I left for her baby shower."

"Huh."

"what do you mean, huh?"

"Kendall isn't in the apartment. Are you sure he knew about us coming to get him?"

"Yeah, I told texted him before Claire and I left. Just to make sure."

"Well, i was just wanting to ask, since he wasn't here.. but why did you call?"

"I was calling to see if you're day was going good with James and Kendall, but obviously Kendall is no where to be found."

"Yeah, Maybe i should text Claire-"

"NO! Don't .. please?"

"Why?"

"It will just get her all worked up, and then the baby will get all worked up... then Claire will feel sick. ... and we don't want that!"

"Okay, Carlos. Whatever you say."

"Okay, Lemme know when you find Kendall. Imma try and call him now." I told Logan looking up at the mirror.

I gasped and dropped my phone, as I wiped my eyes, trying to figure out if what I was seeing was just my imagination, or if SHE was real.

"Oh, I am very real, Carlos." She whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spin.

Don't get me wrong, I used to love her as a friend, but now she was just one of my most hated enemys.

That's when i felt her grip the front of my shirt, and spin me to face her. "CARLOS?! CARLOS ARE YOU OKAY?!"

I heard Logan screaming at me through my phone, but she wouldn't let her grip loose. "LOGAN!"

I screamed his name, but she clasped her hand over my mouth. I licked her hand, and she quickly pulled away. "UGH! Carlos that was gross!"

"Like you care." i spat, rolling my eyes.

"CARLOS! Is.. ARE YOU WITH JO!?!?" Logan screamed through the phone.

Jo leaned over and picked it up, not even slightly letting her grip on my shirt loosen. "Listen here, Logie."

"Jo, leave him alone." I heard Logan mumble over the phone.

"pfft. when will you hockey heads ever learn... " Jo whispered, as she dropped my phone again. "Carlos.. You ... need to stay away from Claire.. or bad things will happen to that baby. "

I gasped. Jo would hurt that baby, even if I did stay away. What the fuck was she up too? "You're going to do something even if i stay away. So what's the point? The guys and i can just gain up on you if you try something."

"Oh, you think so? Then why can't Logan find Kendall? hmm.. where his the baby daddy?"

"I don't know..." I mumbled out. "But I know you can't get all of us."

"hmm.. Sure about that?" She said, cockily. "Because... Guess who i found along the road?"

"Who?" I spat.

"Nathan." She said, smiling evilly.

"JO! I CAN HEAR YOUR CONVERSATION STILL!" Logan shouted through the phone once again.

That's when she smacked me across the face, and I screamed in pain. Girls know how to bitch slap good!!

"What was that for?!" I screamed.

"Because, I told you that i am going to get rid of you and the other guys."

"You know.. that holding a grudge against somebody is like drinking poision that makes you evil."

"Carlos you realize that made no sense."

"It totally makes sense!" I pouted.

"Whatever."

With that one tiny little word, she took; what seemed to be a cloth; out of her pocket, and pressed it against my mouth. Uh-oh.

I struggled, trying to break free, but her nails dug through my shirt and into my skin. I shrieked in pain, but it was muffled by the cloth.

I started to feel light head, and my brains screamed: 'No! Carlos stay awake! Don't pass out! Claire needs you!'

But... that's when it shut down, and i passed out cold.

 

~~ Jo's PoV ~~

 

Carlos's eyes fluttered closed, as he fell lifelessly into my arms. I smiled, and faintly cackled to myself, as i laid him down gently on the tiled flooring. I leaned my ear down to his mouth, just to make sure he was breathing. I didn't want him dead, I just wanted him not awake.

I pulled out my cell phone, and dialed Nathan's number.

Ring... ring... ring...

It seemed like forever, before he picked up, but he did.

"Jo?"

"yes, Nathan. Did you get Kendall?"

"Yep."

"Can you come and get Carlos?"

"yeah, sure. Where are you at?"

"The fitness center, where Claire was having her baby shower."

"oh! okay. i'll be there soon. Bye, Jo."

"Bye Nathan." i said, then hung up the phone.

Oh, this is going to be fun, watching Kendall live through the living hell that I was going through.


	29. Chapter 29

~~~ Claire's PoV ~~~ 

 

I was really getting worried about Carlos. I mean, the baby shower was done a half hour ago, which meant he's been in there for over and hour. Is he hurt? Did he fall? I'm not sure. Did he leave without me? Maybe he thought Selena would take me back to the Palm Woods... But, Carlos wouldn't do something like that. 

He's too nice. 

I took my phone out of my pocket, and begun furiously texting him. 

Carlos! Where are you?! Are you okay? Are you still in the bathroom?

I clicked send, and it sent out to his phone. Where ever it was. 

That made me think to look at my inbox. I wonder if Kendall sent anything... or if James, Logan or Carlos did. I scrolled down to my inbox, which said 0 new messages. I sighed, resting my head on my hand. I was tired; no.. EXHAUSTED. 

I wish Kendall was here. I really did miss him. Maybe it was my mood swings... er... hormones acting up again, and went into WANTING Kendall. I'm not so sure. 

"Hey, did you miss me?" A familiar voice gestured, and I looked up to see who it was. 

I gasped as he grabbed my mouth with his hand, to keep me from screaming. I'm really getting sick of this shit he's doing lately. 

Nathan was here, and Kendall wasn't. That means I had nobody to protect me. 

Maybe Carlos will suddenly come out of the bathroom, and rescue me? NO. That's to good to be true. Nathan did something to him, I'm 100% sure of it. He hurt my Carlitos. 

SHIT IS ABOUT TO GO DOWN. 

I punched and kicked at Nathan; basically anywhere I could get him. He made an 'Oof.' sound, which told me I won. ;) 

His hand let go of my mouth, and I darted into the bathroom, to find out that Carlos was lying on the floor, unconscious. He did hurt Carlos. 

I was going, to freaking murder him. 

Nathan kicked the door open, looking more furious then ever. "Nobodies here to protect you anymore, Claire. Now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Please don't tell me, you meant those things in a perverted way."

"Yes, and no." He told me, his face turning pink with a blush. "I meant that, you either come with me, like a good girl should do, or I will beat you until you're like Carlos, and become unconscious. Or maybe worse."

"You do realize, I can kick you're ass right now? I might be pregnant, but I still know you're weak spots."

"C'mon Claire, you don't know that. Besides, the last time I attacked you, you didn't do anything! Its like you didn't give a shit that I was beating you!"

"Because, I just got over moving. And being around you. Being pregnant like this has taught me to be strong, because I've been through some tough things since I have been."

"Uh-huh. Now, which way do you choose?" 

"Neither."

"Well, were doing this the hard way then."

"Bring. it. on."

 

~~ James's PoV ~~ 

 

My mind was racing with so many thoughts, as Logan and I were speeding towards the place Claire had her baby shower. Carlos needed our help. CLAIRE needed our help. Especially since she didn't even know what was going on. I'm scared for her, I really am. 

Logan told me mostly of what Jo told Carlos. Kendall was already under their grasp... my guess is they got him first. Which meant that they waited for Claire and Carlos to leave, which meant Kendall woke up. 

The struck Carlos next, because he was closest to Claire, and they needed her. Now they are either after Logan and I... or Claire. God, I hope they didn't get to her. 

"JAMES! You're driving like a mad man! Were gonna get a ticket!" Logan screamed, as I kept cutting cars off, trying to speed things up a little faster. 

"I don't give a fuck." I spat. "I just want to get to Claire." 

Logan sighed, still gripping the 'Oh Jesus' bar on the top of the car, like we were on some kind of roller coaster. 

 

~*~ 

 

Finally we pulled into the parking lot of the baby shower place. I didn't really park the car, I just skidded into the parking lot, stopped, and ran out. Logan did the same. 

We ran into the building to find Claire, when something struck my mind. 

If... Claire was going to be here for her baby shower... they knew Carlos was going with her.. Which meant Kendall was by himself, and they struck him.. but they would bring him here. Why? Because that's where ... Oh MY GOD. 

"Logan we have to go. NOW." I stopped running, my eyes widening. 

"What? Why?! We gotta find Cl-" 

"We will be saving Claire if we get out of here! COME ON!" I screamed, trying to drag Logan with me. 

"But.. how? Why?" 

"Because, Jo and Nathan knew that Carlos would come here for her baby shower right?"

"Yeah.."

"So that left Kendall by himself, and they struck him."

"Uh-huh." 

"And Jo said something about hurting the baby... so they brought Kendall here. I just don't know where, but Kendall is here. That's why they got Carlos here, and THATS WHY JO KEPT YOU ON THE PHONE! She knew we would come here, to get Claire and Carlos!" 

"OH MY GOD. YOUR FUCKING RIGHT!" Logan screamed. "And hey, I'm suppose to be the smart one!? AND YOU FIGURED THIS OUT!" 

I blushed a little, my cheeks turning pinkish. "Umm.. Yeah." 

"So the best thing to do right now is leave." Logan asked.

"I think it i-" I was cut off. 

"Nice of you to join us boys." Jo said, giving us a cocky smile. 

Uh-oh.


	30. Chapter 30

~~ Carlos's PoV ~~~ 

 

I immediately opened my eyes, and panicked. Where was Claire? Was she okay? Kendall is going to murder me.

But, my mind was also thinking about another thing. Where the hell am I?

Another thing entered my mind. Where was I? I carefully moved my arms, trying to not move to much, just incase anything was broken- cause.. you never know. Plus, when I fainted, I did hit the floor painfully hard, so I could have a possible concussion? AH! The one time I'm not wearing my helmet...

I slowly moved my body up, letting me sit upward, and that... that.s when I tumbled to the ground, making an 'Oof' sound.

"owwwwwwwcccccchhhhhh." I wined.

"Carlos?" I heard a male voice say.

"Uh, hello?" I spoke.

"Where are we?" It asked again.

"I... I don't know... who are you?"

"Its Kendall." He told me, walking close.

"KENDALL!" I jumped off my feet, but slipped, falling back on my face."OW!"

"Becarful. the floor is slick... I don't know what with, but it is. I've fallen a couple of times as well."

"You could have told me this ahead of time.." I groaned.

"Sorry.."

"Where in the hell are we?!"

"were in a ... different room."

"Different room? I meant like where. The Palm Woods? The place we were having Claire's baby show-" Kendall cut me off.

"Oh my god Claire!!" Kendall screamed, running away from me. "C'mon Carlos! We gotta find her!"

"I know! Last I knew, Claire was with Selena... at the baby shower. I left to go to the bathroom, because I cut my hand open... and that's where Jo attacked me."

I heard Kendall grunt out in frustration at her name. Its weird if you think about it. A couple months ago, Kendall was moaning and groaning because Jo moved to New Zeland, but now he hates her guts with a passion.

Love is so crazy. Sometimes, I'm glad I'm not mixed up in stuff like that.

"Son of a Bitch! I TOLD YOU TO FUCKING LET ME GO!" I heard another male voice scream.

Wait... I know that voice. "James!?"

"Carlos!?" That time there were two voices.

"Logan!?" Kendall yells.

"what the hell is going on?!?!?!?!" That time i heard a girl voice scream.

A very bright light, shone on all of us, suddenly. I covered my eyes slightly, looking around, to see James and Logan being brought in my N...N...Nathan??!? Kendall was standing beside me... and Jo and Claire were nowhere in sight.

Awww, fuck.

 

~~~ Claire's PoV ~~~

 

Pain. That's all I could feel at the moment. did I mention that I couldn't move either? She chained me to the wall, by my wrists and ankles.

I've been here for... I don't know how long, but its starting to hurt really bad. Jo, has something up her sleeve, and I'm not liking where this is going.

I jerked my body, trying to break free from the chain cuffs surrounding my wrists. It hurt like fuck, but I really didn't care. I just knew I had to get out of here. Or, maybe... just get to my boyfriend. Kendall must have been worried sick. I know I have been. What if Nathan hurt him? I wouldn't forgive myself for getting him into this if he was hurt.

"Claire you might as well stop. Your not breaking free." Nathan's cruel voice whispered to me.

"Shut your face. I wasn't talking to your sorry ass." I spat.

I received a slap across the face for that. And of course, I shrieked in pain. 

"I told you never talk to me like that!!" Nathan screamed, and in my response he got a whimper. 

What the hell was I doing whimpering? I've grown strong sense he's beaten me down. And... at that time... I was one heck of a punching bag. 

"Don't you talk to me like that!!" I spat at him. 

He gasped in shock, as he came at me with his fist. I braced for the impact, closing my eyes, but nothing hit me. I peaked my eyes open to find James falling to the floor, as Nathan's fist collided with his stomach. 

I gasped. "JAMES!!!" 

In response, all he did was choke and cough. Nathan hit him pretty hard, so I'm assuming a rib or two is broken. 

"James, what the hell are you doing here!?" I shrieked. 

I really didn't care where he came from, I just wanna know why he took a punch for me!! "What the hell are you doing here?" 

I looked up to see Kendall angry face, as he came at Nathan. Nathan got ready, and charged right at Kendall, but Kendall got the first shot. His fist smashed into Nathan's jaw. I swear to god, I heard something snap, and I wasn't entirely sure if it was Kendall's knuckles cracking, or if Nathan's jaw broke, and came unhinged. 

"Claire!" I heard someone shout, causing me to glance in there direction. 

It was my Carlitos and Logie Bear. 

"Claire, are you okay?!" Carlos shouted, as Logan tried to find a way to unclasp the metal cuffs on my wrists and ankles. 

"Yeah, I'm fine... the cuffs just hurt... a lot. How did you guys get here?"

"Well.." Carlos begun. "I was in the bathroom at your baby shower, when Jo shows up and drugs me, and I pass out cold, and I woke up here with Kendall."

"I heard Carlos's conversation on the phone with Jo. So James drove like a speed demon to get here, and then Nathan captured us." Logan spilled, as I fell down from the cuffs, as they caught me. 

"Thank you." I said, kissing both of them on the cheek. 

I looked back over to Kendall and Nathan. Kendall was straddling Nathan, furiously throwing punches at his face. My boyfriend was winning. My thoughts slid back to James, and how he took a punch for me. I ran over to him, and sat with him. "James.."

"I already know what your going to ask.. and..I did it because...." James stuttered, making me more curious. I'm guessing Logan and Carlos weren't helping the issue. 

"Because....?" Logan asked, trying to edge James on, and get to the point. 

"Because I love you, Claire." He said. I didn't even gasp. I already knew James loved me. 

"Thank you James." I said... giving him a little kiss on the cheek. 

I swear I heard his heart beat a little louder. 

"Claire!" I heard Kendall say my name as he ran over to us. 

His arms wrapped around me automatically, and I did the same back. I missed the feeling that came along with having his arms around me. It made me feel safe and secure. "What happened to Nathan?" 

"Oh, he's knocked out." Kendall said, giving all of us a cocky grin. 

I laughed. "My hero." 

"I think we should go before they both become contentious again." Logan told us, and we all scattered to our feet, and ran out of there... until .... Jo stopped us. 

"Where do you think your going?" She scolded us, just as if we were little puppies.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" James spat, struggling to breathe. 

Yup, he's got a couple broken ribs. "You all are my damn business." 

"Run out to the balcony ... or the window washer plat form. We can all escape from here. I think either James or Kendall will knock her on her ass again, and then come follow us." Carlos whispered. "So ... when I say go.. you go.. kay?"

"Got it." 

"What were you just talking about?!" Jo screamed, as I stuck my tongue out at her. "You bitch!" 

"GO!" Carlos screamed, and I ran to the plat form and jumped on it. Carlos and Logan came with me, but Jo knocked them out of her way, and jumped on there with me. 

Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. THIS IS NOT A GOOD. 

"Finally, I get the perfect chance to finish you off and have Kendall to myself!!" She cackled. 

"Wow, Jo. Never thought you could be so selfish." I said, crossing my arms, giving her this look that said... 'really?'

"Yeah. He's mine. And he was from the very start!" She said, throwing her hands and arms up, hitting the button, to make the thing go down lower. 

I screamed. Jo screamed. I knew at that moment, we both were terrified. 

She smacked the button again and it stopped, but it shook furiously from side to side. 

"CLAIRE!!" All four of the BTR boys screamed, as they watched. 

"Yeah!? I COULD USE SOME HELP!!" I shouted, as tears poured from my eyes. I was scared for my life. 

Just then, the two wires on my side snapped. I fell too my knees, and slid off of the platform.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you tell me what I know you're gonna tell me, don't even bother. I already know, I know. Wrote this a long time ago, so stop. Been editing this book since.


	31. Chapter 31

~~ Claire’s PoV ~~

 

I was going to die, I knew that for a fact. That platform was 30 stories up, so death was soon coming for me. 

All I could think about was Kendall and this baby. What would happen if I ended up living? Would the baby be dead from the fall? Or will it still survive? How would Kendall react to my death? Would he kill himself to be with me? Those questions kept racing through my head, as more and more came. 

Soon, another one popped in my head. Why haven’t I hit the ground yet? Suddenly, my hand caught something, and I stopped falling. My eyes shot open, as I saw I caught the ledge of the platform. The falling was all in my head. Well, I did fall, just not as far as I thought. 

“NOOOOOOOOOOO!” I heard the boys scream, Kendall looked like he was about to jump out of the window. “Claire!! DON’T LET GO!” 

“WHY THE FUCK WOULD I LET GO!?” I screamed, as I heard Jo laugh. 

“This is priceless. You are about to meet your death, and I didn’t even do anything to make it happen.”

“Even if I die, Kendall would never date you again. He hates you with a burning passion Jo. It will only be in your dreams.” I smiled. 

“ARRUGH.” She grunted. 

I watched her carefully, just incase she was gonna try something. But no, she just sat there, staring off into space. But, that’s when my hand started slip, and I screamed. 

“What’s wrong!!?” I heard James shout. 

“My hands are slipping!!!” I screamed. I now was scared, I could see my life flashing before my eyes. 

“NO!!” Kendall screamed, I could tell he was crying by the way his voice cracked. 

“Claire don’t let go!” Jo said. 

“Can you give me any other advice?!” I hollered back.

I saw Jo start sliding herself down towards me, and stuck her hand out towards mine. “Take my hand.”

“I can’t trust you! You would let me fall to my death!” 

“Claire I never really hated you!!” She screamed. “Just take my hand! We can save us both!” 

“I'm scared!” 

“JUST DO IT!” She shouted, as I let go and gripped her hand with mine. 

Jo grunted, as she tried to pull me back on the platform, succeeding. “Thank you..” 

“Listen… I think I got caught up in the moment, of seeing you with Kendall… and you getting pregnant with his kid, threw me over the edge… and I guess I went crazy.” She confessed, as I gasped. “You were right, I was just jealous, and I was being selfish. I really hope you can forgive me, Claire.” 

“I don’t know how to trust you again, Jo… but right now. I can. Because you saved my life, and another one..” I told her, touching my stomach. “I guess we owe you one.” 

She smiled. “HEY! AREN’T YOU GUYS GONNA HELP US?!” 

Carlos quickly ran back inside, and was quickly back with a rope. He threw it down, and it hit Jo smack dab in the head, and she fell, and slid of the platform, half of her body hanging off. 

“SITUATION, SITUATION, SITUATION!!!!!! AHH!!” She screamed. 

I pulled her feet, and pulled her back on top of the platform. “THANKS SO MUCH! “ She screamed at Carlos. He cowered behind James. Silly Carlos. 

Jo tied the rope around us both, and smiled. “Thank you for saving ME, Claire. You don’t owe me anymore.” 

I smiled. “Okay, pull us up, guys!” 

The boys gripped the rope and started to pull us up. Jo and I grunted, as the rope squeezed around us. 

Finally we were up to the window, and Kendall and James pulled me in, and Carlos and Logan pulled me in. Kendall and James’s arms wrapped around me. I hugged them both back. I missed hugging them both. 

“Claire.. I’m so happy your okay.” Kendall whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spin. 

“Claire!” Jo said, as we all looked at her. “Thank you. For making me realized I was such a monster.” 

I smiled, getting up off my butt, I walked over to Jo, as she stood up as well. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into a hug. 

Maybe things wouldn’t be so bad anymore… 

 

~*~ 8 Months Later ~*~ 

 

“Can we bring yesterday… back around?  
‘Cause I know, how I feel about you now…   
I was dumb, I was wrong, I’d let you down..   
But I know how I feel about you now...” 

 

In the past eight moths, Jo’s break had ended making her return to New Zeeland to continue her movie. Her and I actually became good friends. Plus, Kendall’s and my relationship has gotten stronger, which I thought was a good thing; sense we were going to be parents soon. Very soon. It has been almost nine months sense I’ve been pregnant. The due date was November 10th, and it was now November 9th. I was scared. Kendall was scared. But we both new once we see that babies face, that scared thought will be chased away. Everyone says the pain and suffering is always worth it once you hold the baby for the first time in your arms. 

James and Selena are working things out, and has more than a couple, because just the other day, James purposed to her. I was so excited for them. Carlos still hasn’t found anybody, but Logan is still doing the on again, off again thing with Camille. That girl really needs to make up her mind. 

 

“Not a day pass me by, not a day pass me by…  
When I don’t think about.. you.   
And there’s not moving on, cause I know you’re the one…   
And I can’t be without…   
You.” 

 

I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my stomach. Ughh.. 

The track to the song kept playing, as I gripped my stomach, and looked at the curious faces of the BTR boys, Gustavo and Kelly. “Claire… is everything okay?” 

“Um… No… Unngh.” I groaned. 

The boys ran into the booth, trying to sooth me. “Do you need something to drink? Bathroom? What?” 

“I think… I’ll go to the bathroom.. Ughnh.” I mumbled, as I walked to the bathroom, passing everyone. 

As soon as I got in there, I felt something trickle down my legs. Water. Oh FUCK. 

I screamed. “KENDALL!!!” 

I sank to the floor, unable to move from the pain, when the boys burst through the door. “Claire?! What’s wrong!?” 

“My water just broke…” I managed to say. I was in shock. I didn’t know what to do. 

I looked up and all of there eyes were wide. “We need to get you to the hospital then.” 

“Why do we need to take her there?” Kendall, James and Carlos asked Logan. 

“BECAUSE SHES HAVING THE BABY!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you tell me what I know you're gonna tell me, don't even bother. I already know, I know. Wrote this a long time ago, so stop. Been editing this book since.


	32. Chapter 32

~~ Claire's PoV ~~ 

 

 

"SHES HAVING THE BABY!" Logan screamed at the guys. 

 

They're curious eyes, turned into watermelons, as they finally processed what Logan had told them. Logan mumbled something, but I couldn't hear him. All I really could hear was Kendall's whispers -- or what sounded like whispers -- trying to tell me 'it's okay' or 'don't worry, Claire.. you'll be safe' .

Finally I could hear Logan ordering the guys to do this, do that... trying to get me to the hospital. "Carlos, call the hospital, and tell them were on our way! James, explain to Gustavo why were leaving in such a hurry! Kendall, get Claire to my car, I'll meet you there, with the car started!"

He was acting like this baby was gonna murder me now. Well, it kinda felt that. 

All I could feel was pain exploding through my body. Nothing more. Not even Kendall's gental touch, as he lifted me up - bridal style - and rushed me out of the studio. 

"Where are you guys goi--" Gustavo tried to question, but I'm guessing Kendall was running faster then a cheeta right now, trying to get in Logan's car. He laid me down in the seat, sliding in next to me, setting my head on his lap. 

I was beginning to see stars, as Logan sped down the road, turning corners so sharply, that it felt like the car was tipping. Which didn't help, because I could see my world spinning. Even though I was staring at Kendall. He was my world, but in a few minutes... maybe hours... who knows? ... but this little baby inside will be the other half of my world. 

"Claire, how are you feeling?" Kendall faintly whispered, shakily. 

"Like somebody stabbed me with a knife!" I shrieked. 

"LOGAN WILL YOU HURRY UP!" Kendall yelled. 

"I'm driving as fast as I can! The hospital isn't that much further away. Stop getting your undies in a bunch!" He replied. 

"Logan... she's having a baby for god's sake! I can't stop freaking out!" Kendall said back. 

Kendall placed his soft hand on my tummy, gently rubbing it back and forth, trying to make the pain go away by soothing it. Of course, it didn't help, but it honestly felt nice to have is safe hands on me. I loved that feeling so much. 

My vision started blurring, which worried me. My eyes slowly started closing, while I faintly heard Kendall screaming. "Claire! Stay with me, your gonna make it! Come on LOGAN! SHES DYING!" 

I could hear the sadness in his voice. Tears strolled down my face, as I closed my eyes completely, but not yet surrendering to the dark eternity. Not yet, at least. 

"Kendall were here! Get Claire inside!" I heard Logan shout, getting out of the car. 

Kendall's lap was replaced by the leather cushion of Logan's 2011 Mustang. I'd admit, it was sharp. Sharp as in... amazing? Cool? Awesome? See where I'm going here?

I felt someone's arms envelop around me, picking me up, and carrying me into the hospital. My eyes snapped open, as soon as we entered the hospital. In other words, as soon as the smell of needles, anesthetic, and other hospital like things that make me sick, filled my nose. 

"Hi, were here for Claire Bell? She's having her baby... NOW." Logan spat at the nurse at the desk. 

I watched her eyes widen, as she hurried off and brought us a wheel chair back with her, a long with a doctor. 

"How long ago did this start?" The doctor quickly asked as he pushed me along in the chair, trying to find a room. 

"Uh... twenty minutes ago." Kendall replied, trying to keep up with the doctors pace. 

He finally put me in a room. Kendall and Logan got me situated on the bed. All of a sudden, and extreme amount of pain shot through my stomach, and I cried out, my vision getting blury again. 

 

~*~

 

~~ Kendall's PoV ~~ 

 

I watched the doctors carry my baby off to be washed and clean, or what ever they do with them after they're born. Claire did amazing with the whole thing. I thought I was going to loose her earlier, I could tell she was about ready to pass out. 

Suddenly, and long 'beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppppppppppppppp' noise knocked me out of my train of thought. I jumped, and saw Claire's eyes were closed, and her heart monitor having a straight line. 

"Claire!" I screamed. "No.. don't leave me! C'mon! I know your still there! You can't go now! Your baby needs you!!" 

No use. My pleading wasn't working. I needed something... or maybe someone. I ran to the door, and glanced around, and saw a nurses desk. "PLEASE HELP!!" 

The nurses shot up from their seats and rushed into the room. Claire's monitor was still showing a dead line. 

No... She can't really be gone. Not my Claire. No. I won't let that happen. 

"We need you to leave for a few minutes. We'll do the best we can." The one nurse said to me. I had the door shut in my face, and all I could do was sink to the ground. Tears fell from my eyes, as my hands pressed up against my face. 

"This is all my fault... " I whispered. "If Claire never edged me on ... to do that... she wouldn't be DEAD." 

That's all my mind could think about. Was that she was dead because of my mistake. Because of me. 

I stood up, and walked away. I couldn't stay at the hospital right now. I just couldn't. I was planning on coming back in an hour to get the baby... and maybe if Claire... survives. I doubt it though. I SAW the line was dead. 

I killed her. 

My tears fell harder, as I stepped outside the doors of the hospital out into the now pouring rain weather. Perfect. Just the mood I was looking for. 

I kept running and running until I got close to where the Palm woods was, and my legs gave out, and I crumbled to the ground, on the sidewalk. I turned my head to the side, to find something poking out of the crack of the sidewalk. 

A flower. A bright blue bell flower, just poking out from underneath the concrete. Like it was planted right there, for me too see. 

I realized... blaming myself wasn't the way to go. Claire's death was because of giving birth to our child... sense we never planned for this too happen, it wasn't really our fault. It was a risk we both had to take. I stood by Claire through the whole thing, and she stood by me. 

Now... I think it's time for me to stand by our baby. I need to be a father. 

 

 

~*~

 

I arrived at the hospital fifty minutes later, because I walked instead of ran. I was so fucking tired, that it wasn't funny. I entered the hospital, and asked the nurse behind the counter where the nursery was. She asked me who I was, and asked for my ID bracelet that Claire, the baby, and I got. 

She showed me where it was, and I walked in the room, but not the nursery room. I wasn't allowed in there. Only workers were allowed. 

I got to thinking... Claire and I never named the baby when it was born. Heck, the doctor didn't even tell me if it was a girl or boy! But... our names we would have picked... were... if it was a girl we'd name her Angel Hunter Schmidt. Haha, personally loved that name... and for a boy, it'd be KJ Aedian Schmidt. Loved that one too. 

I pressed my face up against the glass of the nursery, taking a peak inside. I searched for the last name Schmidt. I finally found it. The bracelet was wrapped around her tiny ankle. The bracelet said:Schmidt, Angel Hunter. I felt a tear escape my eye. Claire did remember the name we agreed on. 

Angel had on little pink socks, had a very stylish pink knit beanie on, and a pink blanket wrapped around her. She's sleeping like a rock.

"Would you like to hold your baby?" The nurse asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. 

"I would." I smiled, taking my sleeve, and wiping my tears away. 

I watched the nurse walk in the nursery, and pick baby Angel up, and carry her back out to me. "Here you are." 

I took Angel away from her gently, enclosing my arms around her. Not suffocating her, but holding her tightly. 

I kissed her forehead, and gently whispered to her. "Hello my beautiful baby girl." 

At the sound of my voice, her eyes snapped open, stunning me a bit. Her eyes were bright green, just like Claire's. My eyes were green as well, but not as bright as Claire's were. Guess I'll have to be living with that look the rest of my life. Angel had my nose and mouth, from what I could see. She was the most precious thing I've ever seen in my life. Ever.

She was a miracle. 

"Uh, Kendall was it?" I heard a voice ask. I look up to see another nurse poking her head around the corner of the hall way. "Can you please come with me for a moment?" 

I looked at the nurse who gave me my child. "I can take her with me right?"

She nodded, and I walked with the other nurse, to see what was up. 

"I have to talk to you about your girlfriend." She told me. 

I looked at her face. There was happiness, and hope in her eyes. "What about her?"

"She's alive."


	33. Chapter 33

~+ Kendall's PoV +~

 

 

"What about her?" I questioned nervously; my heart would shatter if they couldn't save her. But, I would've needed a miracle if they did.

"She's alive!" The nurse said smiling brightly.

My lips curved into a smile. She's alive. Claire was alive.

"Would you like to see her? She's been asking where you were."

I held onto Angel tightly, beginning to walk fast down the hall. Did the nurse really have to ask me that question? FUCK YES, I wanted to see her, I thought she was dead! DEAD!

I found Claire's room, and opened the door quietly. "Hello?"

"Kendall?" She asked, her voice very faint.

I looked behind the curtain the-rooms-always-have-in-front-of-the-main-door. Claire was sitting there like normal, watching TV. I sighed in releaf. She was alive.

Her eyes did light up when she saw me. But, they wandered to the little pink bundle I was carrying. "I-is that her? I haven't seen her yet."

I nodded. "Would you like to hold her?"

Claire smiled. "Well of course, you doof!"

I chuckled, handing off Angel to her mother. Claire held her close, unwrapping the fuzzy fabric from her face. "Hello my little Angel..." She looked up at me. "And literally."

I smiled, sitting down next to them. "Have you seen her eyes yet?"

"Yeah, they are yours." I smiled. Angel had green eyes, but Claire and I had two different shades of green. Her's are a more spring time green, were mine are a bottle green.

"Really? She's got some of your features too."

"I know. I've already checked her over." I smiled.

Claire smiled back, still messing with Angel's hair. The color was a mixture of brown and dirty blonde. In other words; mine and Claire's.

"Did the doctor tell you when we were leaving at all?" she questioned, still staring at our baby.

"No, sense you almost died, I'm assuming you'll be here a couple more days just to be safe. I don't want to loose you again, so I'd agree with what ever they say."

She sighed, and messed with Angel's hair, seeing if she could put a hair tie in it already. The baby is already 10 hours old, and she's thinking she can put pony tails on the poor kid? I laughed. She's so funny.

 

 

~*~

 

 

4 months later....

 

I decided to go move in with Claire in her own apartment that Gustavo started paying for also. I mean, Claire was getting just as popular as Big Time Rush, and her singles were off the charts. She's coming out with her first album soon, but she needs one more song to complete it. And she's having some writers block.

I just got home from the studio, and as I walked into the living room Angel laying in her play pin, cuddling with her teddy bear that sings a song you program into it. Claire and I sang a song together and put it in the bear for her. She loves that thing. I glanced up, and saw Claire sitting at her desk and tons of paper scattered everywhere.

I walked over to her and kissed the top of her head. "Still having trouble writing your last song?"

She groaned. "I need it by tomorrow, Kendall! What am I gonna do?! Griffin will tell Gustavo to fire me, and ... " She laid her head on the desk. "I've really written my feelings in all the other songs... so I have no idea what to put in this one."

I sighed. She's really put her heart and soul into this, and i would hate to watch her fail. "Maybe you just need some rest. well talk about this later."

She sighed. "Okay. i need to put Angel to bed first. It's past 8."

I nodded, as she picked the wide awake, non fussy child up and carried her to her bedroom.

 

 

~+Claire's PoV +~

 

 

What will I do? I need that song by tomorrow morning, and I have nothing! I groaned at the thought. Now I know how Gustavo felt writing some of BTR's songs. This sucks!

I picked Angel up, making sure to grab her teddy bear. I walked her to her nursery and sat down in the rocking chair with her.

Her little hand curled around my finger, as her eyes fluttered shut, as she started drifting off into her dream world.

"Oh, Angel... what will I do? I need a my last song by tomorrow... and nothing's coming to me!" I cried.

My daughter looked so peaceful sleeping. She really looked like an Angel. I'm surprised she looks more like me then Kendall. She has both our features, but mine really show through on her.

I sighed. "I never want you to grow up. Can you stay this little for me, Angel? It could stay very simple for you. I won't let nobody hurt you, no one will break your heart as long as Kendall is around... and you've never been scared... like I have... "

Tears streamed down my face at this point. Memories of my life were flashing through my mind as I spoke every word. I really didn't want her to get older because i didn't want her to go through what I did. I want to keep her safe.

Then, something hit me like a ton of bricks. I gasped, as the words played over and over in my mind. "That's it!!" I screamed.

I looked back down at Angel, feeling the need to sing it for her. 

 

"You're little hands wrapped around my finger and its...  
So quiet in the world tonight...  
You're little eyelids flutter cause your dreamin' so I..."

 

I stood up, and walked her to her crib, placing her in with the teddy bear. I turned on the nightlight that Kendall's mum had bought her.

 

"tuck you in, and turn on your favorite night light... "

 

Angel giggled, squeezing the bear harder, making mine and Kendall's voices come out of the speaker.

 

"To you, everything's funny...  
You've got nothing to regret...  
I'd give all I have, honey...  
If you could stay like that."

 

I walked back over to her crib, grabbing the sides; watching her sleep peacefully.

 

"Oh~ darlin' don't you ever grow up,  
Don't you ever grow up...  
Just stay this little!  
Oh~ Darlin' don't you ever grow up...  
Don't you ever grow up...  
It could stay this simple... "

 

I sang, as tears threatened to spill.

 

"I won't let nobody hurt you..  
won't let no one break your heart..."

 

By that time, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. Kendall set his head on my shoulder, listening to my words, as tears spilled down my cheeks. 

 

 

"yeah, no one will desert you...  
Just try to never grow up... "

 

I stopped singing and turned towards Kendall, and pulling him into a hug.

 

"So here I am in my, new apartment,  
in a, big city... They just dropped me off.  
It's so much colder then i, Thought it would be,  
so i tucked myself in, and turned my night light on.."

 

His arms wrapped around me, as I buried my face into his chest.

 

"Wish I'd never grown up...  
Wish I'd never grown up... "

 

Kendall kissed my cheek. "hey.. don't cry. Seems to me that you've found your last song."

i looked up at him. "You think so?"

He smiled. "Sounds like a song to me the way you were singing it."

I smiled, wiping the tears from my eyes. I leaned my head against his chest again. Man, he was comfy. "I love you... you know that right?"

I looked at Angel when he spoke. "I knew that a while ago." He laughed. "But, I love you too."

I looked up at Kendall's face. How could this wonderful guy stumble into my life, and make it a dream come true? Maybe fate had something to do with it, I'm not sure, but I knew that I was in love with the guy before standing before me.

I leaned up, and gently kissed him on the lips. He returned it with no hesitation.

I pulled away and sighed. "I guess I should be going to bed. Gotta big day tomorrow." I stated, walking off, before Kendall ran after me, throwing me over his shoulder and running to our room with me.

"AHAHAH! Kendall put me down!" I screamed and kicked.

"Never!" He shouted back, before throwing me on our bed.

I watch him take the covers, and pull them over me, then he kissed my forehead. "Goodnight, Claire."

My eyes fluttered shut. i was so damn tired.

"Good night, my love."


	34. Chapter 34

~+ Claire's PoV!! +~

 

'Cause your my cover, cover girl...  
I think your a superstar, yeah you are...  
Why don't you know?  
Yeah, your so pretty... That it hurts...

 

My eyes slowly opened to the song playing on my phone. I reached for it on the night stand but failed. I had my boyfriends arm wrapped around me so tight, I couldn't even move. Hell, if Angel was crying I wouldn't be able to get to her!

 

It's what's underneath your skin...  
The beauty that shines within...  
You're the only one that rocks my world...  
My cover girl...  
Ooooohhh woahhhhh... ohh...  
My cover girl...

 

I moved around, until I finally wiggled my way just enough so I can reach my phone. I quickly grabbed it and clicked the answer button. "Elloo?"

"CLAIRE! We need you down here at the studio in 10 minutes!" Kelly said quickly into the phone.

"Why?" I asked, yawning.

"Because we got you booked to sing your song for Kendall! Remember? The one your putting on your album? 'A Thousand Years'? "

"Oh my god... really?!?!"

"Yeah, kiddo! Come on! We have a driver outside of the Palm Woods, waiting for you. Get your butt over here so we can go!!"

"Awesome!! Thanks so much!! What should I wear?!" I asked, trying to pry myself out of Kendall's grip.

"Wear something...," She trailed off, and I heard her ask someone what I should wear. "Wear something that's sexy."

I laughed. "Alright. I'll see you soon."

"Hurry!" She yelled, before hanging up.

I pressed the end button, and laid back in bed for a second, watching Kendall sleep peacefully. "Yeah, you're so pretty... that' it hurts... " I sang quietly.

I sighed when he continued to sleep away... so I shook him. "KENDALL WAKE UP WE HAVE TO GET READY!!"

He jumped, sitting right up in bed. "Thank you for releasing me from your death grip!" I said, getting out of the bed, and running over to the bathroom, to turn the water on for a shower.

I felt Kendall's arms wrap around me. "Good morning... and what a fun way to be woken up..."

I spun around, so I was now facing him. "We have a limo waiting for us.. Kelly sent one s-"

Kendall quickly turned off the water, and ran out to our room, so he can pick out some clothes. "You don't have time for a shower if there is a limo waiting already."

I raised an eye brow at him. "Alrighty..."

I walked over to my closet, and began picking out through my clothes. I think I'll just do casual. what? Casual can be sexy...right?

I grabbed and tank top, Dark blue jeans, an red and black plaid shirt, and I snatched Kendall's red beanie hat to go with it. I quickly changed into that, and grabbed some combat boots, and pulled the bottoms of my pants over them to make them look less dorky.

I glanced over at Kendall who was wearing a grey and black stripped long sleeve, some blue jeans, a black beanie hat, and some black vans. "You look good..."

Kendall looked over my way, and looked me up and down with a smile. "Thanks... you look like my closet threw up on you."

I punched his shoulder playfully, and walked over to the night stand, grabbing my phone, key card, and some money. "Are you ready yet?"

Kendall smiled, and walked to the bedroom door, and opened it for me. I walked out, and walked over to Angel's room. I walked quietly over to her crib, and saw she was awake, playing with her bear. She loves that thing to death. "Hey, baby..."

She glanced at me, and then went back to her bear. Damn bear is more better then me apparently.. Hmph. I picked her up gently, grabbing the bear too.

I walked back out to the main room, and walked over to the apartment door, waiting for Kendall. "Ready?"

I let out a deep breath, and nodded. I was so nervous. I didn't tell Kendall what really was going on... and I wasn't sure if he was gonna like the song I wrote for him.

 

 

~*~

 

 

We arrived at the radio station, about 20 minutes later.

"Basically, all your gonna do, is tell us about the song, why you wrote it, and then sing it for us. Got it?" a guy told me, as he gave me a stool to sit on.

I sat down, and put the headphones around my neck. I glanced up to see Kendall giving me a confused look, and he mouthed, 'Why are we here?'

I just smiled, and waited for them to tell me what to do next.

"Claire, are you ready?" That man asked me again.

I gave him a thumbs up, and a big smile. He smiled back.

The light above the door lite up, telling me that we were now on air. I sat quietly, waiting for him to ask me the questions.

".... and now on to one of Gustavo Rocque's new projects. Her name is Claire Bell, and she is going to be coming out with her very first album soon. She is here in the studio with us, and is also with one of the hot boy band Gustavo is working on too; Big Time Rush. He is also Claire's boyfriend. Kendall Schmidt. Claire, tell us about your new song... that I heard your boyfriend doesn't know about?" The man said.

I blushed, as Kendall gave me a questioning look. "Yeah, he doesn't know about this song. It's called A Thousand Years.... and I wrote it for him."

"Why did you write it?"

"Because I am so in love with that man... I really don't know where I would be without his help. Ever sense I showed up at the Palm Woods, he's been such a big help. I love him..."

"Aww, you're so sweet. He's one of the luckiest men living, if he's with such an amazing and sweet girl like you."

"Aww, thanks."

"Now... Claire. I think it's time for him to hear his song. And for the listeners to get a preview of a song from her new album!"

I nodded and the track began to play. Kendall went to the mall with the guys, while I recorded the lyrics and music for this song. I really hoped he liked it...

 

"Heartbeats fast...  
Colors and promises..  
How to be brave...  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall...  
But watching you stand alone...  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow....  
One step closer...

I have died everyday waiting for you....  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you ...  
For a thousand years....  
I love you for a thousand more...

Time stands still....  
Beauty in all she is...  
I will be brave....  
I will not let anything take away....  
What's standing in front of me....  
Every breath....  
Every hour has come to this...  
One step closer...

I have died everyday waiting for you....  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you....  
For a thousand years...  
I love you for a thousand more....

And all along I believed I would find you...  
Time has brought your heart to me..  
I have loved you for a thousand years...  
I love you for a thousand more...

One step closer...  
One step closer...

I have died everyday waiting for you...  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you...  
For a thousand years....  
I love you for a thousand more...

And all along I believed I would find you...  
Time has brought your heart to me....  
I have loved you for a thousand years...  
I love you for a thousand more...."

 

I sang until the track ended, and I was attacked by Kendall, with Kendall wrapping his arms around me, hugging me tightly.


	35. Final Chapter

~+Claire's PoV+~

 

 

Kendall had pulled away moments later after he thanked me for singing that song for him. I guess it meant a lot, and I never really knew how much I had been affecting him. I just feel like the luckiest girl in the world right now; dating Kendall, having a baby with him... I wanna spend forever with that man.

And maybe I will someday.

Something started to make a vibrating noise, and I glanced around the room, thinking it was one of the machines going crazy. My thoughts changed, when Kendall handed me Angel, and he took his phone out of his pocket and answered it.

 

 

~+Kendall's PoV+~

 

 

"Hello?" I answered quickly, not even checking the caller ID.

"Kendall! Gustavo and Kelly got a show tonight around 7pm in San Diego! Did you pick out a ring yet? I remember going with you and you liked one, but you said you'd come back later and decide.." James said quickly, as I tried processing what he just said.

"Uhm, yeah. I got one. And that sounds good, I will see you guys there then." I told him, hanging up the phone, and sliding it back into my pocket.

"Who was that?" Claire asked, swinging from side to side, soothing Angel to sleep.

"James..."

"What'd he want?"

"He just had something important to tell me. And that we are having a show tonight at 7pm in San Diego... and I need you to come with us."

She looked at me funny. "What about Angel? What are we gonna do with her if were at your show?"

"We can have my mom watch her while were there. I'm sure she wouldn't mind." I said, glancing up at the clock on the wall.

My eyes went wide at what time it read. "It's 5. We need to get going."

 

 

~*~

 

 

We arrived moments later at my mom's, and Katie greeted us at the door.

"Long time no see Big brother." She said, with a grin forming on her lips.

I smiled back at her. "Good to see you too, baby sister."

Claire and I walked into the apartment, glancing around. "Where's mom at? We have something to ask her..."

"She's in the other room, putting the guys laundry away," she told me. "Hey, Claire... could I hold Angel?"

Claire smiled, and handed Angel over too Katie. She held Angel carefully, and smirked. She was going to be a good aunt.

Angel laid her head on Katie's shoulder, as Katie rocked her into sleep again. "Kendall! Claire! What are you guys doing here?! You are suppose to be at the concert!"

I heard my mom say, as she walked around the corner, with a terrified look on her face. I chuckled, and watched her walk over to Katie to see the baby. "We stopped by to see if you could watch her while Claire and I are at the concert."

Her face lit up. "Of course we'll watch Angel! We will always watch her if you need it!"

"Thanks mom. Now, we gotta get going." I said, giving her a quick hug good-bye.

Claire did the same.

 

 

~*~ (Later... during the concert)

 

 

~+ Claire's PoV!+~

 

 

"The next song we're going to be doing, is one you guys all know, obviously. It's called Worldwide, and we need you guys to get excited, cause we'll be picking one of you guys!"

The crowd roared from behind me as Logan spoke those words. Each girl in the stadium was praying to get the spot on that stool next to those four boys. Probably over 750,000 girls exact.

... I think I was one of them.

The boys wandered around on stage, pointing to various girls, until one of them wondered my way. "Hey pretty lady, lets go. Kendall wants you on stage for the song."

James held out his hand to me, and I grabbed it and got on stage with them. I saw the other guys look this way, and smile. Kendall smiled just a little bit brighter though. James held my hand, and walked me over to the guys, as they sat down.

"Hey, Claire." Carlos said, as i sat down next to him.

I smiled, looking out into the stadium, and got nervous just sitting there. All those people staring back at me... made me feel insane. This is all insane.

"Everyone, I'd like you to welcome Claire. I'm pretty sure you all have found out that she is my girlfriend, and that we have a baby together. He name is Angel, and she's with my mom at the moment. She's still to young to come to a concert." Kendall told the crowd, as I grew more nervous.

I was pretty sure the fans were gonna jump on stage and kill us both. I know how possessive girls are. Believe me, I am one of them.

But instead, the roar coming from the audience was an 'awwww'. And Aw. They love us.

 

 

"Oooh. Ohhhh.  
Wait a minute.   
Before you tell me anything, how was your day?   
'Cause I been missing you by my side. Yeah~  
Did I awake you out of your dream?  
I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep...  
You calm me down there's something about the sound of your voice..  
I- I- I- I never never never as far away as it may seem. no~  
Soon we'll be together.  
We'll pick up right where we left off~

Paris, London, Tokyo  
It's just one thing that I gotta do  
Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone  
Hello, tuck you in every night  
And I can hardly take another goodbye  
Baby won't be long  
You're the one that I'm waiting on  
Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone  
Whoaaa whoaa  
Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl I'll be thinking about you

Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name   
But don't you worry, no   
'Cause you have my heart  
It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city  
Just get up and go  
The show must go on   
So I need you to be strong

I- I- I- I never never never as far as away as it may seem no never  
Soon we'll be together  
We'll pick up right where we left off

Paris, London, Tokyo  
It's just one thing that I gotta do  
Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone  
Hello, tuck you in every night  
And I can hardly take another goodbye  
Baby won't be long  
You're the one that I'm waiting on  
Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone  
Yeahh  
Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl I'll be thinking about you

Whoaa. Wherever the wind blows me  
You're still the one and only girl on my mind (baby)  
No  
There ain't no one better (worldwide)  
So always remember (worldwide)  
Always remember  
Girl you're mine

Paris, London, Tokyo  
It's just one thing that I gotta do  
Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone  
Hello, tuck you in every night  
And I can hardly take another goodbye  
Baby won't be long  
You're the one that I'm waiting on  
Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone  
Whoaaa whoaa  
Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl I'll be thinking about you  
Worldwide  
Yes I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name  
But don't you worry 'cause you have my heart..."

 

They boys sang, the crowd cheering at the end of it.

Suddenly, the guys were gone, with the stools and everything. I glanced around, seeing I was all alone on stage, and I started to panic. What happened?! Where did they go?

"Claire.." My head spun to the side, to see Kendall walking this way, all dressed in different clothes, looking better then ever. Even though he looked good all the time.

"We've been dating for over a year now, and you gave me a beautiful baby girl, that I will always love and cherish, for the rest of my life. But, I think the most important thing is... you gave me you. And you and Angel are the main focus in my life and I'd really would like it if it could stay that way."

My heart was starting to beat rapidly, my face beginning to burn with a blush forming. What was he getting at... Kendall just tell me...

And that's when he did. He got down on one knee and opened a little box with a diamond ring propped up in the middle like a famous jewel.

"Claire," Kendall said, looking nervous, but confident. "I would like you to marry me."

I sat there, still awestruck. Kendall just asked me to marry him. Kendall Schmidt. The famous pop star, for the band Big Time Rush, just asked me to marry him.

The Kendall fans in the crowd are probably crying their eyes out right now. Then again, I'm sure all of us are crying a little, especially me.

"Well say something!" Someone shouted from the audience.

I snapped out of it, and looked down at Kendall. He was smiling, smiling that amazing, dazzeling smile that I've come to know and love.

I made my decision.

"Of course I will." I said to him, smiling brightly.

His smile grew as he stood up, and wrapped his arms around me tightly, yet protectively. That's another thing I love about him. I know that no matter what happens... Kendall would always protect me.

Grinning like an idiot, he pulled away, and took the ring out of the box, and easily slid it on my finger. He even knew the right size and everything.

I looked up at him, and he smiled back down at me. "It's perfect.. I love y-"

Crack.

My eyes widened as I felt something slid through my chest, and out my back. The stadium was filled with screams, and I watched as everyone scattered, trying to rush out of there.

Chi-boom.

Another loud noise filled, and the crowds screamed even more.

"Claire.." Kendall said, as I looked back to him. He was looking down, and I saw blood soaking my shirt.

And blood soaking his as well.

We've been shot.

I glanced back at the the stadium and saw security and cops jumping on the male with the gun, and trying to keep him still. My vision started bluring, and my hearing started fading.

The next thing I hear is the other guys, running over to us, helping us sit on the ground, so if we passed out we wouldn't cause anymore damage to our bodies.

"Claire, it's gonna be okay. We can make it through..." Kendall said, faintly, as he wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tight.

That was the last thing I heard him say, as blood continued pouring out of me, draining the life completely.

 

 

 

~+Kendall's PoV+~

 

I had noticed Claire closed her eyes, and I couldn't feel her warmth anymore.

Oh god.. no. I thought, sitting there, pulling her even closer to me.

"Don't leave me... we can get through it." I said, quietly, kissing her cheek.

"I think she's gone Kendall," Logan said, trying to check Claire's pulse. "There's no heartbeat..." 

"Kendall, an ambulance is on it's way for you." James told me, sounding like he was shook.

"Just leave me here to die with her." I spat, watching for they're reactions.

"Kendall... we need you." Carlos said, sitting down beside me.

"And I need her!!" I said, starting to get angry.

The guys sighed, I started crying, the tears streaming down my cheeks, threatening to keep going for the rest of my life.

I didn't really want to leave Claire, and I didnt want her to leave me. We were suppose to be together forever. We had Angel. oh no, what are we gonna do about her? We both need to be here for her, and not just one of us. I can't do this alone, or without her.

I'm not sure if it was fate that had brought us together, or if it was just a coincidence. All I knew was that... I was in love with the girl in my arms, and I have no intention of stopping that love.

No matter what happened.


End file.
